Summer of Depp
by Pens in potatoes
Summary: Post haunted. Suze is having a great summer.Until a hot ghost comes to her for help.She doesn't know it, but this particular ghost has a dark secret that affects him on the night of a full moon.Can Suze mediate this ghost and keep her loved ones safe?
1. Summer vacation

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the mediator series nor do I own any of the characters (Except for those I have made up.) That good enough?

This is my first fan fiction. It has put me through hell, so I hope you enjoy it! Remember to read and review!

Summer of Depp

Chapter one

__

Summer vacation

It's quiet. It is so quiet, It's weird. I mean, really. Dopey with his loud music and weight lifting. Doc with his rattling telescope and little experiments going off in his room. Andy cooking dinner. And Mom. Well. She's not as loud as the men in this household. But you get the idea. It's heard everyday. And today, you want to know what I hear?

Nothing.

Peace and quiet. No ghosts. No Dopey. No Jesse, sadly enough.

Okay, do you want to know what happened at the graveyard? Oh, well, you're going to hear it anyway. Jesse kissed me. That, you already know. He kissed me. And of course, I kissed him back. What kind of girl with a crush on a hot ghost who kisses her do you take me for? Well, once he pulled away, he dematerialized. I didn't know why. Not at that moment. All I could think was: God, am I that bad of a kisser? And then I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around and saw Father Dom looking down at me, confused. And, I don't know. Angry.

I got the third degree from the priest once he pulled me into his office. I got the lecture of all time, let me tell you. It was about how Jesse was dead and that he and I could never really be together. How, Father Dom, didn't want me to have a broken heart if Jesse moved on. I assured him for the millionth time that I was a big girl and that I could take care of myself. I re-assured him that Jesse and I had only kissed one other time before then, and both times he dematerialized on me. And that this time - since Father Dom walked in on us - he may give me the silent treatment or more enough stay away.

I ask you: How much can a girl take? I mean, my Mom married a great cook with the weirdest three sons on the planet. Sure, Doc is a cutie with his sticky-outy ears who has helped me a numerous amount of times with his vast knowledge of things, and Jake is a great big step-brother who drives me places when I need to go. But Dopey. I dont think he's made much of a contribution, much less a good impression. Except get me into trouble when I beat him up because of what he's said or done. Now that, makes my day.

So there I was, sitting on my bed, reading an issue of Cosmo, when I heard this noise. It wasn't very loud, but it made me look up real quick. I didn't see anything. I looked back down at the issue and kept reading. The article was interesting. HOW TO SEE IF YOUR GUY REALLY LIKES YOU. Well, that was Hard. I couldn't really answer any of the questions fully. For one thing: the guy I like is dead. For two: He's from the 1800's. For three: He's kissed me twice but avoided me after. What gives?

"Why cant my life be less complicated?" I asked out loud.

" I don't know, why is it in the first place?"

Okay, now that made me jump up off of my bed. But I still couldn't see anything. No spectral glows, no glittering from materializing or dematerializing. Nothing. Oh, how the life of a mediator sucks. Sometimes the ghosts will cooperate and show themselves. Other times, they play hide and seek. And cheat

I figured I wasn't going to get anywhere if I just stood there and said nothing. I walked to the window seat and sat down, looking out over Carmel. "What is it that you want?" I was expecting a straight answer. But when do ghosts ever give you a straight forward answer? Try almost never.

"I want to be a better person." The voice sounded different this time. But it was the same person. A male person.

"Well, dont we all." I said a little annoyed. "What is it that you really want?" I was peaking from the corner of my eye to see if anyone was behind me. No such luck.

"My ending, I want you to fix it." The voice was heavy in a southern accent this time.

Wait a second. I know that phrase. It's a quote from a movie. But which movie. I know It's a Johnny Depp flick, but I cant quite place....

SECRET WINDOW!

"I'd be more than happy to write your ending, Mr. Shooter." I said. Then I heard someone materialize right behind me.

No matter how many times a ghost has materialized behind me without warning, I will never get used to it. I always jump. I stood up quickly and turned to face my ghostly visitor. And I know you've heard this far too many times before, but this guy was HOT! Well, not as hot as Jesse, but almost.

I must have looked dazed, because the ghost guy came closer and put a hand on my shoulder gently with a concerned look on his face. "Whoa, there. Maybe you should sit down. You look as if you had seen a ghost."

Ha. Funny.

"No, I'm fine." I assured him. I sat down on the window seat without knowing. He smiled and joined me. I sat there, staring out in front of me at nothing, for what seemed the longest time. I began to wonder if the guy was still there. And when I looked over to where he was sitting, sure enough he was still there. With a lost look on his face.

"Wow." He breathed. "I didn't know you were a _Secret window_ fan." He said.

I smiled and gave a little laugh. "I'm not a huge fan. My step-brother was watching it one night and I happened to eat my snack in the same room. Not bad of a movie, though." I added that last part so he wouldn't feel offended. Even though he looked nice - certainly not harmless. I mean, if you could only see his muscles. I mean, they almost put Jesses to shame.- I knew, as a ghost, he could put out some serious damage. And a little girl like me could get hurt.

Or worse, die.

"Oh." He sounded bored. Okay, Suze. Get on with your mediating work. Give him the intro, find out what he wants, and then send him packing.

"So..." I felt dumb saying it. Like a cop who was questioning a criminal. Bad Suze, bad. "What do you want me to do?" Smooth, Suze. Smooth.

"You?" He looked at me with a face that I could not place. "What could you do for me? If you haven't noticed, there's not much you can do. I'm dead."

__

Tell me something I don't know.

"Tell me something I don't know." I huffed. Uh-oh. Did I just say that out loud? Me and my big mouth. So, I tried to save my slip. "Well, I mean, there has to be something holding you back, right? Something unfinished?"

__

If he doesn't tell me what it is that he wants, I'm going to punch him. Or better yet, I'll leave. I need to talk to Jesse, come to think of it.

And thanks to the big mouth in my head, Jesse appeared by my door. Oh, God, was he a sight. All tall, dark and handsome. And hey, that phrase fit him just fine. He was tall, dark, and.... Well you get the picture. He looked at the floor and didn't say anything for a minute.

"Querida, I'm sorry, but I cannot stay long." He said, folding his arms to his chest. He still wasn't looking at me.

What? Was my hair that bad?

"Jesse?" I asked, trying to get his attention.

"Susannah, I'm sorry I was so forward, that day in the graveyard." Oh, crap. Think, Suze, think. Say something, Suze! But before I could say a word, Jesse continued. "But, since you said that you were fine with our past confrontations, I went ahead and kissed you. I'm sorry."

God! HE DIDN'T GET IT!!! I told him that it was fine to kiss me and he thinks that I am mad at him? How could I ever be mad at this sexy, sweet, strong, buff.... Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, I would never get mad at him. Well, from now on (thinking back on the past times I was made at him).

"Jesse." I said again in a more agitated voice. He still had his eyes glued to the floor. Hey, if he wanted to look at the floor forever I would happily oblige his request and actually glue his eyes to the carpet. "Jesse, I am not mad at you." I put a few seconds in between each word to give them emphasis. I HAD to. Obviously, speaking in normal tones and a normal pace is too fast for him to understand what I'm trying to get across to him.

"You two kissed?"

Oh, God. I forgot about the hot ghost guy who was sitting next to me. At the sound of his voice, Jesse looked up in our direction. I could have sworn that I saw a bit of embarrassment show on Jesses- perfectly sculpted- face. I almost laughed. It was always kind of funny to see Jesse embarrassed.

After a short silence- as Jesse stared at the two of us, I stared at the floor and the ghost guy looked back and forth from Jesse to me- ghost guy broke it saying, "So, you two, are, like, dating."

Jesse, then, looked to me with a look that said, What-Did-You-Say-To-Him-Sussanah-That-Would-Cause-Him-To-Make-That-Conclusion-? I sent back a I-Don't-Know-What-You're-Talking-About look. He seemed to ease up a little after that.

"We're not...technically, dating." I said, my fingers knitting in and out of each other. And then it dawned on me. Okay, so it was a little late to be asking this question. But I could still ask it. "By the way, what is your-"

But I never got to ask it. He was already gone. Damn. I hate it when ghosts do that. They always leave when you really need to suck some useful info from their ghostly form. God, I should have just asked when I first saw him. Stupid, Suze. Real, stupid.

"-name?" I finished, once I saw that the guy was no longer sitting next to me. I heaved a sigh and then groaned. I leaned back- and forgetting that I wasn't on my bed and that I was really on the window seat- I fell backwards off of the window seat, landing on my head.

Black.........


	2. A rude awakening

****

Chapter two

__

A rude awakening

If I didn't have a headache before I sure would now. Because guess where I was standing, this very minute? Come on, can you guess?

Shadowland.

And I thought I had seen the last of this damn place. The next time I want to see this place is when it is my own turn to walk through a door. Or to be struck down to hell. Ouch. Of course, seeing the gladiator dude for my own self wouldn't be too bad. Would it? Getting ahead of myself. Suze, snap out of it!

Anyway, back to the present. The fog licked at my heels as I stared ahead of me. What I saw was someone of whom I did not wish to see. But, because of the deal I had agreed to, that would not be possible. Damn. Nothing ever goes right for me. God must really have a grudge against me. But I swear! The stain in Father Doms robes will come out!

So, there he was. Staring at me. His eyes fixed on my face. Oh, man. Why did he have to look so good? Standing there with that curly brown hair of his that fell down his forehead a short ways. And those muscles....

Suze! Pay attention!

"Paul, what do you want?" I asked annoyed. I was actually really tired. It had been night out when I fell off the window seat. "Why did I come here when I hit my head?"

He smiled. Oh, god. So...tempting. Bad. Bad, Suze! "You're here, because I called you here. I got to you before your dreams could take your mind." He was walking up to me, all the while chatting away as if he were some paranormal teacher, or whatever. "Welcome to your first shifting lesson, Suze."

To say I wasn't stunned, would be an understatement. No. I was going out of my mind. For one thing, yes. I had agreed to the lessons. But I wasn't actually planning on going to any of them! Of course the terms were: I have to accompany Paul for shifting lessons or Jesse gets exorcised. Or worse. Even though I wasn't planning on going to any of the lessons I still wanted to learn about shifting. And now, I just wanted to get out of this place! It gave me the creeps!

"You had to bring me here, without my permission, and without informing me first about it?!" I yelled at Paul. Okay, I was mad. I mean, you would be too if the guy you despised most in all of the world was convinced that he was in love with you and that one day he would have you. And there is also the whole thing with him Sexually harassing me, exorcising my dead boyfriend, trashing my house, and lying!

So, you can see why I hated his guts. I so, did not want to be here, at this time, alone. With HIM.

"Well, how else was I going to get you here?" He asked holding out his hands that were once resting inside his tight jean pockets. "I know you, Suze. I knew you weren't going to come to the meetings willingly. And, I also knew that to get you up here, I had to find the right time to bring you up here, myself."

Ooooooo! I wanted SO bad to kick his smart, sexy, rich ass! But, I didn't have the energy. So I just stood there and waited patiently for the lesson to begin. Hopefully, this time, there would be no kissing me from him. Not in a horizontal way-or vertical way, for that matter! No way, is the best way.

"Alright." I heaved a sigh. "Do with me what you want." Did I just say that out loud? I must have, because he gave me this suggesting smirk that he always had. So I had to hurry up and clean my mess. "Not any of what you are wanting, Paul." I growled. His smirk faded at that and he backed off.

"I know, Suze." He said, sadly. "Alright, where to begin, then?" His hands were once again placed in his pockets.

(P&P:I am a true Jesse/Suze fan, but I do like Paul.)

He rolled his eyes as he was thinking. I decided to take a walk down the hall. So, just like Paul had done, I shoved my hands into my boxer pockets and walked. The hallway, thankfully, went on forever. So, I didn't have to stop, turn around, and go back to Paul. But, just as I was about to take another step, someone materialized right in front of me.

I'm not going to say that I didn't jump. I'm also not going to say that I screamed either. Because I didn't. Scream, I mean. I looked up at the person to only find that it was Paul. With a smirk etched in his face.

"That, is materializing, Suze." He said, happily.

I couldn't figure out what would be more effective. Knee to his groin, or elbow to his face. Hmmm……

"Neither, would be my preference." He whispered. Huh?

What did he mean by that? Now, I was really weirded out.

"You were thinking of which way would be more effective, to either knee me in the nuts, or elbow me in the face-"

On the word FACE, I kneed him in the GROIN (I prefer GROIN over NUTS). He landed on his knees holding his… well you know. He was moaning and bent down to touch his head to the floor that wasn't there. I laughed.

"I guess the knee to the groin was the better choice." I started to walk off, but Paul grabbed my ankle and I fell forwards.

I didn't hit my head on the floor. I put my arms out before my face came in contact with it. I coughed uncontrollably as I was flipped over. Paul rolled onto me, straddling my waist.

"Paul (cough) what (cough) are you (cough) doing?" From the tears in my eyes (Due to the coughing, I swear!) I could faintly make out a smirk on his face. I squirmed. I found my arms and pushed on his chest. I didn't have much of my normal strength at this moment because I was still coughing. And I had a teenage guy sitting on me.

So when I pushed him, he didn't go anywhere. I kept my hands at his chest, just incase I could muster up some energy and attempt at pushing him off, again. But, he took my hands in his and looked at them. Studied them, is more like it. He held my hands so that my palms were facing him. He ran a finger across my palm- I'm assuming, he was tracing a line.

"Hmm…" He had my palm close to his face. But it was far enough away so that I could slam it into his face quickly. Damn. "Very interesting, Suze. I must say that you're a very unique girl. I like that." He brought my hands up to his mouth and kissed them both gently. I flinched. Hey, this was no picnic, let me tell you. Because next, he licked my knuckles. On both hands.

"Paul, what are you doing?" I asked. My heart rate sped up as soon as he had taken my hands. I hated this affect he had on me. It was sickening.

"Just, introducing your hands to me." He grinned, kissing my knuckles, one at a time.

"Why are you introducing-" Then It dawned one me."-you are not doing anything with my hands, Paul." I said, figuring out what he meant. I was NOT going to be using my hands on Paul. No way, no how.

"Oh, I'm not." His grin widened. "You are."

My hands lost all feeling in them. But, they were still moving. Not by my control. My fingers were twirling and stretching without my thought. I had lost control over my hands and it had been given by Paul Slater. Oh, this was not good. Not good, at all. Just think of what he could do with my hands- I don't want to even think about it!

Paul slowly let go of my hands and rested his own on my sides. His thumbs rested on my stomach. Both close to my belly button. We both watched, as my hands crawled their way up his chest and snaked around his neck. I could feel myself doing this but I had no say or control over any of it.

"What are you doing? How are you doing that?" I asked, my voice squeaky.

"Mind control." He said casually, with a hint of happiness. "Lesson one: Mind reading and mind control. Mind reading, is when a shifter can pick any person they want around them and pick at their brain. I did that with you, Suze. Mind control, is when a shifter can take control of a persons functions and make them do things they want. As you can see, your hands around my neck." He grinned.

"Ok." I said. Maybe he wasn't going to do anything. Maybe this was just apart of his lesson. Yeah. Oh, come on. Suze, you really need to listen to what you're saying before you do something you regret. "How do you do it, exactly?" I asked, wonderingly.

He smiled again. "You think about the person of whose mind you want to read. Right now, you want to know if I am going to try anything. Well, I don't know. We'll have to wait and see." He smirked suggestively. "You then concentrate on the persons

thoughts. Wonder, is the way. You have to WONDER what they're thinking to find out. Curiosity, will also be a big help. Now, concentrate. Visualize the person, and then wonder."

So, I did. I pictured Paul and wondered what he was thinking. Some things, were already known to me. He wanted to know about his parents, how they were doing. He wanted to know many times it would take for me to say yes to going out with him. Uh… maybe like forever, bud.

I saw him smile and then I heard his though. Oh, God. He sent me more than one though at a time. And both of them were not what I wanted to hear. The first was: _I wonder what bra size she wears_. The second was: _I wonder what she tastes like_. Okay, that was enough for me.

"Paul, you are a disgusting piece of sh-" I didn't get to finish. Because, right when I was spouting out one of my favorite words, Paul leaned down and kissed me.

(P&P: Thanks for the reviews. The guy is…You'll have to wait and see. Sorry, I'm not one to spoil anything. I believe that if the author knows, but the characters don't, I wont tell anyone. If that makes sense. Anyways, I'm glad everyone who has reviewed likes my story so far. I don't really understand this whole way of getting the chapters onto the site, but I'm trying. Enjoy!)


	3. Kiss me back to the NOW

Chapter 3

Kiss me back to the NOW

Paul kissed me. That little-Anyway, he shouldn't have done that. I mean, I'm with Jesse. Well, not really, but…Oh, you know what I mean. He's so rapped up in his thoughts he doesn't know how madly in love he is with me. Damn. He needs to find his way out of his own spectral glow. And fast. I'm getting scooped up, real fast. Well, only by Paul. And I don't even like him.

Then why am I here in the Shadowland, lying on my back, with him on top of me, letting him kiss me, and me kissing him back. What the hell? Oh, yeah, and you remember that whole mind control thing Paul just taught me, or the whole, giving me examples and not really telling me how he did it? Yeah, well, he was using it in overdrive now. My hands had stayed around his neck for a mere few minutes. And then I noticed them slowly lowering themselves from his neck. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge.

Damn him. Damn his good looks, his evil charms. And DAMN HIS _SPECIAL ABILITY._ (cough. I meant GIFT). Anyway, back to the whole hand traveling from his neck, thing. Yeah, my hands were traveling alright. Down his chest. And then they slid over to his arms and gripped them. I hear him moan. HELL, I could FEEL him moan. Oh, god. This was worse than last time at his house. We might actually GET SOMEWHERE, this time. Well, not if I could help it. And I couldn't. Help it, I mean. I had no control over my body. None whatsoever.

I must have been lost in thought because the next time I noticed, my hands were going down his torso to his hips. I immediately stopped kissing him back. He stopped and looked at me, our breathing heavy and even with each other. He looked confused. And a little, I don't know, hurt. Hurt? Yeah, right. Hurt, my-

"Suze?" My attention snapped back to the hottie on top of me-The annoying, evil, spawn of Satan on top of me! "What's wrong?" He asked. His voice wasn't normal. It seemed he wanted to know if I-was-alright?

"Paul, you're kissing me." I pointed out.

He smirked. "Yeah, I gathered that much."

"Well, then I guess you missed the section where I don't want that." I said, anger clawing its way to my mouth.

"Oh, I see. You would rather be here with your ghostly love, Jesse." He didn't sound too happy. He sounded like he was trying to point this out to me, as if I didn't know. But I did. And, weird enough, I wasn't even thinking about Jesse at that moment. Nope, not at all.

"Paul, for your info, I wasn't even thinking of Jesse." I pointed out to him. I thought he was going to be all happy and have that stupid, sexy smirk on his face after I had said that. But, sure enough, that I'm always wrong, he didn't. Actually, he looked relieved. Well, a little.

I wanted so bad to pry back into his brain and retrieve some more of his thoughts. I wanted to know what it was that was keeping him from talking now. I knew he was thinking. I could see it in his eyes as we stared at each other-not really looking at all. We were both lost in thought, even though it would appear to a person passing by that we were staring at each other. No.

So, as he had taught me, I pried. Found his thoughts, and followed. Reading closing as well as picturing. Wondering. And here is what I got:

Why is Suze the way she is? I mean, we are so much the same, yet, so very different. I know she likes me. Even if she wont admit it aloud. And even though she knows now that I can read her mind, she doesn't try to keep me out of it. Why? Why, Suze, must you kill me like this? You allow me to see your thoughts, but do not speak them aloud to me. Maybe she thinks that if she says them aloud that she will admit it, that it's the truth. Maybe she knows that I already know and will not tell me because of it.

I know she did not want to come to any of the shifter lessons. I know that. But then why hasn't she shifted out of here if she didn't want to come? Oh, she wants to learn about what she is. Duh, Paul. Like she would ever want to freely kiss and touch you. Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.

But she likes Jesse. I'm sorry, but what does she see in him? I'm alive. He isn't. She should like me. Not him. I'm much better than him. I can do more than him. I can touch her, kiss her and hold her, much differently than he can. I mean, yeah, since she's a mediator and can touch ghosts he can do all of that with her, and has. But it is not the same. It will never be the same. They can never be together. I realize it. Obviously, Father Dominick has realized it, since he shipped Jesse off from her room and put him into the rectory. Jesse seems to have sort of realized it. But the one person who hasn't realized it is…

Uh-oh. I could feel him catching onto me eaves dropping. I knew I was done for. I knew he knew. He had stopped his thoughts hadn't he. I was probably going to get yelled at. Or a lecture. Or, hopefully not, get spanked.

He smirked. And then smiled. Oh, God. Had he heard my 'Spanked' thought? "Yes, actually, I had." My face, I could tell, was turning maroon by now. This wasn't something I had wanted him to hear. "What would you prefer me do to you, Suze?" His face dropped slowly, closer to my own. "Want me to yell at you?" His face dropped slowly, again, only inches from my face. "Want me to lecture you?" His face dropped again. Our noses didn't quite touch but they were a few inches apart. " Want me to, _spank_, you?" He put emphasis on 'spank'-as he leaned down further, our noses now touching- by slapping my hip. It didn't hurt. But a shiver ran down my spine and my breathing stopped once his hand connected with my body.

"What will it be, Suze? What is it that you want me to do to you?" His breath was flowing down upon my face in short waves, to be followed by a new one. He kept tilting his head, from side to side, making sure that I saw what he was doing.

"I'd prefer you lecture me-"

"See, Suze, that's not how I hear it-that's not how I hear it at all. See, you don't want a lecture, because you'll get bored. Same as you do listening to Father Dominick every time he calls you into his office to talk to you about the Jesse issue. You don't want me to yell at you, because your mother used to yell at you all the time when you were in New York, busting ghosts. She thought you were cuckoo, that's why she sent you off to that shrink of hers." My heart stopped. Well, it was already stopped, but this time, I couldn't breathe.

"So that only leaves one other choice. One left, Suze. And I know you want it. I know you do." He brought a hand up to my face, stuck out his pointer finger, and stuck it to my forehead, gently. "It's all in here. You're like a book, that I've always wanted to flip open and read till I couldn't stand looking at the pages anymore. I've yearned it, Suze. I really have. I want you. And I know, deep down, somewhere inside of you, you want me too. You hate to want me, but you do."

I gasped. How could he know all of this? I wasn't even thinking any of it. How could I? I couldn't even handle thinking one thought at a time. What made him think that I could handle that many at once. It was impossible. Well, for me, it was. "Paul-" I squeaked, right before he cut me off.

"Shh…quiet, Suze." He whispered intimately, running a hand across my forehead and down my cheek. "You don't have to speak. I can hear you. I can hear you, way before you can hear yourself begin to speak, or even think it. I can see all of your hopes, dreams, wishes, and thoughts. Everything that you are, Suze. That's what a shifter can do. That is what you are born with. You have everything an everyone at your finger tips. Why don't you let go, enjoy it. Take it all in, keep it for yourself and then release it back to those who do deserve it."

"Because, Paul, I'm not like that. I'm not like you. I don't steal peoples thoughts and their dreams. I don't keep things from people that rightfully belong to them. I'm not like you, a Bas-"

Dammit! He did it again. Just when I was about to spout, yet another, one of my favorite words, he goes and kisses me.

You know what, I'm tired of this. I want to go back to my room. Lay in my big, comfortable, four post bed. Rap myself around in its wrinkly sheets. Sneak a peak at Jesse sitting on my window seat, petting Spike, reading some boring book he's stolen from Father Dom, Doc, myself, or Mom. Well, the books I read aren't boring. Because if they were, I wouldn't read them.

And then I remembered. I could shift back. I could shift back, and I hadn't even thought of doing so. Paul had even pointed this out to me, and I still hadn't noticed. How dumb can you get? Anyways, I did what I wanted. I pictured my room. And BOOM. I was back.


	4. Safe inside these walls

Chapter four

__

Safe inside these walls

Man, did my head hurt. Damn shifting. Damn Paul. Damn EVERYTHING!

"Querida? Are you alright?" Don't damn Jesse PLEASE!!!!

My head was resting on his lap and my hand was securely held in his. It took me a minute to open my eyes. The pain inside my head was a nightmare. It hurt so bad I hesitated on opening my eyes for anything. But not Jesse. I would open them for him if I was near death.

When I finally held my eyes open, I looked up into his face. He looked worried. Frightened, even. When I didn't answer he looked worse with concern. "Susannah, Querida, are you alright? Say something!" His voice was frantic.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to sit up, but my head hurt so bad I had to lay back down again. Not that I didn't want to. I could stay there all night with my head resting on Jesse. Well, lying next to each other would seem more comfortable. But, that's just me.

"Do you want to lay down? I could take you to your bed if you would be more comfortable." He said.

I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Please." And then he scooped me up. It was all romantic. Well, at least I didn't hit my head on anything.

I did have my fingers crossed.

He took me over to my bed and set me down _gently_, this time, and helped me under the covers. I felt so warm, and yet so, cold. Ok, I admit it, I was lonely. And I wanted that loneliness to go away.

"Jesse." He was still standing next to me. I scooted over to make a space, and then patted the emptiness for him to make un-empty. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Or all night? I wanted to say. Too bad I didn't have the guts to ask it.

He smiled. "If it will make you feel better, Querida, then I will." I pulled back the comforter. He hesitated, and for a minute I didn't think he was going to climb in. But, he must have seen the disappointment in my eyes, because he lifted up the comforter and climbed in.

Man, did I feel happy. Hell, I was ecstatic. He was laying in my bed, and was going to stay there until I fell asleep. Which, would be never. How could I? The man I was in love with was laying in my bed with me, watching me, making sure I was safe.

"Jesse." I mumbled.

"Yes, Querida."

"What does Querida mean?" I know, I KNOW! I already know that answer. But I want to hear him say it.

He didn't say anything. A short silence passed, when he leaned over, and kissed me.

Oh, man, what a kiss! His tongue didn't force itself inside my mouth the way Paul's had. He didn't even make me doing anything with my hands. He didn't ask. The kiss, I could tell, was passionate. He had to have felt something for me to kiss me like this. He had to. Right? I mean, you didn't go around kissing girls you didn't like. Right?

Well, I am the only girl he has been able to touch, and I'm the only girl who has ever seen him since he was alive, so the chances of him actually liking me, are like, small. Damn.

The kissed ended when he pulled away. He didn't jerk away or push me away like Paul had. My eyes fluttered open to see Jesse's. He was staring at me.

"Oh, God. Does my hair look like a rat?" I put my hands up to my head. Did I just refer to my hair as a rat? Bad, bad, Suze.

He laughed, and took my hands from my head and held them between us. We were laying on our sides, close to each other. "Your hair, is beautiful. It does not look like a rat, Susannah."

I let out a breath in relief. I smiled. Thank god, it didn't look like one. I would have to shove the pillow behind my head over my face. "Thank god."

"Querida, why do you worry about your hair so much?" Did he just ask that question?

"My hair, has a tendency, to get out of hand, now and then. It will go wild if I don't worry so I can fix it." He had on another one of those expressions I can not read. I hate those. He looks sexy and all, but I can never tell what he is thinking.

He reached up and ruffled my hair. Twirling a strand of my chestnut locks around his finger, I closed my eyes. I was taking in all that was happening. While he played with my hair, I silently thought. I'm not going to tell you what I thought because I don't want to go all rated R on you. It wouldn't be fair.

Soon, I was claimed by sleep. I had wonderful dreams. None of which I would like to discuss. They are all very… _personal._ Yeah, you read that right.

When I awoke, Jesse was still in my bed. His arms were now around me and I was snuggled deep into his chest. I was the most comfortable I had ever been. And I was lying next to the hottest man alive. Well, except for Johnny Depp. But, he isn't going to happen.

I yawned and carefully stretched. Jesse stirred and I could see that he was trying to see if I was awake. But before I could fake being asleep, he spotted my open eyes and smiled.

"You shouldn't fake it Susannah. You don't look the same. It wouldn't work on me." Oh, crap. So I guess all those other times I had been faking it, he knew? Great. Just, great. I am the biggest loser alive.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to move." He smiled. I love that smile. His lips, they are so delicious.

"I wasn't planning on doing so." Now I had to smile. He kissed my forehead, and was about to kiss me on the lips when we heard the floor creak.

Jesse pulled away and I saw behind him, stood the same guy from yesterday. But this time, something seemed off about him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked, trying to look innocent that he hadn't been watching.

Jesse pulled away completely and stood up. I followed and stood beside him.

"Hi." I said, my voice low, almost a whisper.

"Hey." He replied. Something about him didn't seem right. He looked different. Sometimes ghosts send off certain vibes. And the one coming off of him was that of something bad.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" I asked conversationally.

"Not much. I visited some relatives. It kind of sucked since they couldn't see me. But It was cool how they all screamed when they saw paper cups being thrown up and down." He laughed.

Most ghosts were like this. They thought playing around with those who once knew them alive was funny. It made me sick. I couldn't imagine Jesse doing something like that. Although, he did sometimes take my CDs and not put them back. One day I walked into my room and found most of my CDs strewn along my floor.

"Sounds like fun." I said sarcastically.

At that moment, the phone rang. I strode over to my nightstand and picked up the contraption. An old voice came on the line and sounded out of breath.

"Susannah?" It was Father Dom.

Why was he out of breath? I don't think they have obstacle courses for the staff. Not that you could get any of the nuns to take off their outfits to run through tires. No, something was up. Father Dom never sounded like this when he called.

"Father D, what is it? Why are you out of breath?" I asked.

"Susannah, there has been several murders."

I dropped the phone.


	5. Close to realization

(P&P: Hey, sorry I haven't left a message for you guys for so long, I've just been trying to get the chapters out as soon as possible. I'm glad you have liked the four previous chapters. I hope a story is beginning to come together for you guys. I'm working on a film for a film festival for a group so if a chapter doesn't come out on time (I'm trying to have one out every day) then the reason for it is that I'm busy with my film. Well, here's chapter five. You better like it.)

Chapter five

__

Close to realization

I stood there. I stood there, silent. Nothing registered in my mind. Nothing. What had Father Dom just said? Did he say something about murder? He couldn't have. Denial, Suze, you're in serious denial. _SHUT UP! _I yelled inside my head.

"Susannah! Susannah, are you there?! Are you alright?! Answer me, Susannah!" I was snapped out of my strange daze to hear the faint sound of Father Doms voice. He was yelling at me, frightened.

I looked down to the floor, realizing I had dropped the phone after what Father Dom had told me. It registered. _There have been several murders_. He must have said that. Why else would I have dropped the phone? Uh, if Jesse was being exorcised by Paul and Father Dom had seen it. But Jesse was here. So I didn't have to worry about that.

Yet.

I reached down and brought the phone back to my ear. Father Dom was still yelling into the phone at me. He sounded out of breath and ready to collapse from all of the wheezing I was hearing.

"Father Dom." I breathed.

"Oh, my Lord, Susannah. Why didn't you answer me, child?" He screamed.

I had to hold the phone away from my ear so I wouldn't go deaf. Bringing it back to my ear, I gave an explanation. He listened to me politely. And once I stopped, his little speech broke out.

"Susannah, are you in your room? Is Jesse there?" He demanded nicely.

"Yes, yes, I'm in my room and Jesse is here. What is wrong Father D? What is this about murder…"

"Several." Father Dom breathed. My stomach wrenched. "The police found them at different times during the night. Some this morning. There is no evidence that these murders have been caused by human hands. Susannah, it may have been a spirit. A ghost. But, by the pictures in the newspaper, it doesn't seem possible."

I could hear paper being turned. Father Dom must have been reading the morning paper. "How were they killed? Did they have anything on them? Were there any marks?" I could feel Jesses eyes on me now. And probably the other guys too. Great, I have an audience if I go nuts.

"The strange things is, they do have markings." Wow, strange. "Scratches. Really deep scratches. Susannah, these scratches are long, maybe several inches. As if, something took several long swipes at the victim. There is no possible way that these were done by a human being. Susannah, do you remember what I said, when I thought Tads father was a vampire."

I had to think, but it registered in my mind. I nodded.

"He can't hear you, Querida." I looked over at Jesse and realized that I had nodded to Father Doms questions.

I turned back to the phone and answered, "Yes."

"Well, it may be possible that someone or something out there is a werewolf."

I was laying on my floor with my arms folded under my head. Jesse was pacing my room and the ghost guy sat crossed legged next to me. I was thinking about what Father Dom had said. _Someone or something out there is a werewolf. _ Could it be possible? I mean, last time Father Dom had created the possibility that Tads dad was a vampire, I nearly died because Tads uncle was a murderer. Thanks, I love you too, Father Dom.

"We have to do something, Querida." He was still pacing. His hand was raced to his face, touching his delicious lips. Oh, God, how I wanted to feel those lips on mine.

I licked my lips without knowing it. Ghost guy noticed this and said, "Are you thirsty? You need some water?"

Jesse came over and Knelt down at my side. "Do you need something, Querida?" He looked worried. What? Did he think that this monster was going to get me? Did he want to wait on me hand and foot so I would be safe?

I felt my mind mutter Mwuhahahahaha. Well, I think that's how you spell it. Anways, if Jesse wanted to wait on me, who was to say that I wouldn't let him?

I nodded at his question. "What would you like me to get for you?" He asked, his voice all silky as usual.

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything." I began to play. "I'll get it myself." I began to sit up with Jesse laid a hand on my shoulder.

"No, no. I don't want you leaving your room. It is not safe, Susannah. You stay up here, keep the door closed and locked. You will be safe until I come back." He protested, and I didn't argue further. "Now, what is it that you want?"

I thought. What was it that I wanted? I could have anything. Well, not anything. Because right now I wanted this sexy, hot Latino dude alone in my room. Boy, do I have an active imagination or what?

__

Too active.

I heard a voice say. It wasn't mine. I mean, the voice inside my head. You know, the one that always tells me that I've screwed up or I'm not doing a certain thing. No, this voice was different. But what was it? More importantly, WHO WAS IT?

__

I can't believe you don't know it's me.

Oh, great. Just who I want to hear inside my head.

Paul.

__

Paul, what do you want? I asked back, silently in my mind.

__

I can't believe you haven't figured that out yet.

When I didn't answer him he continued by telling me what he had popped into my head to say.

__

Have you heard about the murders? Shame. Five people were murdered last night, Suze. I bet you wouldn't know about that, since all of the ghosts came to me.

I began to worry. My heart rate sped up and he must have felt it.

__

Don't worry, Susie, I didn't exorcise them. They were so annoying that I decided to let you handle them.

Thanks.

__

You're welcome.

I was being sarcastic, Paulie. I thought his name like it was a plague. _So, anything I should know about these ghosts before I meet them?_

Well, they do have an interesting story to tell. Something about something killed them, but they couldn't see who or what it was. It just came down on them while they were at some party. One minute they were laughing and pigging out, the next they were choking and being ripped to shreds. I told them about you. Said that you could handle their case better than I could.

Oh, Gee, thanks a lot.

It's the best I could do. So, how about a date for tomorrow night? You mediate the poor souls, and I treat you to an expensive night out.

I thought of a way to get out of it.

__

Do I have to remind you of our deal?

If I don't come to the shifter lessons you will exorcise Jesse. Yes, I know, Paul. You keep reminding me as if I've lost my memory and can't remember. And I don't have to go on a date with you. It's not apart of the deal.

It is if I call it a lesson.

Oh, shit.

__

No, no shit. I know you don't particularly enjoy going to the Shadowland, so I'm taking you out for the next lesson. And afterwards we can go back to my place and have dessert.

He is NOT thinking of _dessert_ in that way is he? God, I hope not.

__

No, I was not thinking of it in that way. But, now that you mention it…

Oh, God, Paul. NO! No dessert! We, are not going back to your place for desert. I repeat, we are not.

Fine, fine. But, before you put the idea out there, I was referring to actual food for desert. In the kitchen, not on a bed. Although, on a bed would seem more relaxing…

Paul.

Yeah, Suze.

Just pick me up at six.

You got it. Oh, and Suze, before I go, I want you to remember this.

I waited for him to say something. But nothing came. And then I felt something. Yeah, I felt SOMETHING. More like a hand. And it was around one of my breasts. Ah.

I scrambled to my feet and walked over to my bed and sat down. I CAN'T believe he did that! He had some nerve. But wait. This is Paul we're talking about. I shouldn't be surprised. And I wasn't.

I noticed a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see that Jesse was staring at me, with that unreadable expression on his face. I also noticed that Jesse and I were the only ones in the room.

Goodie.

I eyed Jesse. "Are you still going to get me what I want?" I asked, a bit flirtatiously.

"Yes, Querida. If you would please tell me what that is." He said.

"Come here." I wagged a finger for him to come. He did. I looked up at him and saw that he looked waiting at my face. "Come down here." I instructed. He knelt down in front of me and blinked. "I want you to kiss me."

Well, he was right by saying that he would bring me what I wanted.


	6. Hope

Chapter six

Hope

Dinner at the Ackerman house was pretty creepy tonight. Everyone was behaved. Even Dopey. Which, if you think about it, is very scary all by itself.

Anyways, the reason why no one was acting like a pig at the table was because next to Dopey, with a big smile on her face sat, Debbie Mancuso. She sat straight up and was attentive and ready to answer any question fired her way. Which, in this case, was a lot. And surprising enough, most of the questions that were asked, were from non other than my mother herself.

I mean, yeah, we live in the same house, eat the same food, watch the same television, try to avoid one another, but do we really relate to each other? I mean, you would think that half or most of these questions would be asked by Andy, since Brad is his son. But, NOOOOOO. The asker has to be my mother. And, wicked, the askee is _Debbie Mancuso._

Just thinking that name runs chills down my spine. But does she scare me? Hell no. And _that_ is my final answer.

"So…" My mother began, trying to start up the conversation from the deafening silence crowding the small room. "How long have you and Brad been together, Debbie?"

Oh, God. I hope I'm the only one who heard that. The way my mom said _Debbie _was like she was referring to a goddess. She never did that with me! Well, I guess Debbie isn't a mediator either, so:

Suze: 0

Debbie: 1

I suck.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure exactly." Debbie turned to Brad for help. "How long has it been sweetie?"

I had to do it. I had to. You would have to. I mean, who calls their guy, _Sweetie?_ Obviously, not me, since no boy would ever want a freak like me as a girlfriend. Well, Paul would. But, he doesn't count. I don't think the son of Satan is qualified for that role. And then, Jesse. Oh course, he is qualified. A little dead, but we can work around that.

Right?

Brad looked jumbled and a little confused. Of course he didn't know. He didn't even know what 12 x 12 was. Easy, 144. Ha, Brad! Take that!

"Well…" Oh, God. Now he's thinking. We're all doomed. "About two weeks, I think." He had the expression that thinking hurt his brain, and that he could double over and pass out if he did anymore, so he stopped. Debbie saw this and started rubbing his arm up and down. I guess no one noticed this little action but me. And Brad. And Jesse.

Uh-oh. How long had he been standing there? He was standing behind Andy, eyeing me with something that I couldn't quite figure out. When he saw that I noticed his presence, he gave a half smile and waved his hand for me to come into the next room.

"Uh, Mom, I'll be right back." I said standing up.

"Ok, Sweetie."

"Want anything?"

"I would like a glass of water, Suze." Debbie asked sweetly. I smiled back and bumbled out of the dinning room into the kitchen.

Jesse was looking at the objects that were stuck to the fridge. Mostly old graded papers. Pictures of Jake, Brad and David covered the top and two pictures of me were held to the electronic by cute magnets that said, "If you are what you eat, I'm fast, cheap and easy."

Okay, maybe they're not so cute. Disgusting, come to think of it.

"Jesse?" I asked, trying not to disturb his peaceful search.

He jumped. And then, seeing that it was me, alone, he relaxed.

"Why did you jump? I'm the only one who can see you, dummy." I laughed quietly.

He smiled sheepishly. I had to laugh again, trying to keep my voice down so no one could hear me but Jesse. "So, what is it that you want?" I asked after my laughing had ended.

"Father Dominick wishes to see you." I let out a moan. "It's about the murders. He thinks he has come up with a reasonable suspect."

I plopped down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, slumping in my chair. "I think it would be wise of you to go Susannah."

I moaned again letting my forehead hit the table, hard. I'm so glad that didn't hurt. Otherwise I would be seeing dancing ghosts around my head. Mainly Jesse.

"Susannah?" I didn't answer. I didn't want to go anywhere. Especially to Father Dom. I mean, I'm in the middle of a wonderfully made dinner, sitting across from one of Dopeys bimbo girlfriends, planning on my ways of escaping from Paul for tomorrow night. Now, do I really want to go to Father Doms?

No.

"Susannah." Now he wasn't asking, he was telling. I could tell he was a little peeved by me not answering him, the cabinets doors were shaking. I tensed, ready for them to come off the hinges. I must have been shaking a little because Jesses voice turned from a little angry, to calm and gentle. "Querida." I now noticed the cabinets had stopped shaking.

I looked up. Then I had to look down. Jesse was squatting at my side. His eyes were a perfection staring back at me. My heart almost stopped at the sight of him. His stare was intense, I could feel him look through me.

"Jesse." Was all I could get out. I blinked braking my trance. I looked over Jesse to see that everyone was still at the table. Then I brought my eyes back to Jesse, who was still staring at me. "If we want a normal conversation without all the whispering, I suggest we head up to my room."

He laughed and nodded.

I quietly escaped the kitchen, tip toeing, with Jesse following. Except, he didn't have to be quiet or tip toe. He has the luxury of sneaking around as loud as he wants because of the fact that he's dead. I wonder if Shifters have that kind of power. You know, where they can make all of the noise around them disappear. Hmm. That's a question I have to ask Paul.

Walking up the steps quietly was a little challenging, since the steps would creak under your weight. The whole time up them I couldn't help but wonder: _Is Jesse staring at my butt?_

Nah. He wouldn't. He's too formal and proper. He would never stare at a girls butt. Well, I hope I'm not right. I mean, yeah, if it was some other guy I wouldn't want him staring at my butt. But come on, this is Jesse. My love. He HAS to be staring. I only wish that hopes would come true. Because, boy, was I hoping.

In my room, Jesse and I made ourselves comfortable on my bed. Well, I made myself comfortable by laying down and scooting over, hoping that he would want to join me. But he just walked over to my nightstand and looked down on it.

"Are you going to sit down," I said patting the space in front of me on my bed, hoping to get his attention, "or are you going to stand there staring at my phone ignoring my presence ?" That got his attention. He smiled and climbed in next to me.

We were both facing each other. Laying on our sides, so we could see the others face. Silence. No movement at all. I wanted something to happen. I knew it was in my eyes. I could see it in his. But he was holding himself back. And I knew the reason.

He's dead. I'm alive.

This made my heart ache. I wanted him so bad. I knew he wanted me as well. But because of the whole Alive/dead thing we couldn't really make anything out of this. I would grow old and die, while he stayed the same handsome age he is now. I wanted to scream. I wanted to curse everyone and everything that made my life such a living hell. But, I do know this. Even though I hate being a mediator, I'm glad I am one. I would never have met Jesse if I wasn't. But, then again, I would never have to grow up with a broken heart because I know me and Jesse cant be together.

But the things with the psychic. She said that I was a mediator. And that I would only have one love in my life. Is Jesse my one love? If so, am I supposed to live without him, loving him until the day I die. Or is there a chance that Jesse can be brought back to life? Thinking of this makes me wonder if there is a way, will there have to be a sacrifice? And if there is, will it require a life? Or a gift?

Because, if there is a way, and it can use a gift… I'll gladly fork mine over and lose all ties to the afterlife.

Anything….

For my Jesse….

(P&P: I hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been very busy. I've been helping my friend with his health problems. On the 8th it was my 15 birthday. My Minnie me spent the night over and didn't go home until the 9th. So, yeah. I've been a little busy. Well, please R&R. Chapter seven will be coming along soon.


	7. New found friend

Chapter seven

New found friend

After I fell asleep and woke up to Jesse staring at me with Loving sexy eyes, I changed into my ghost busting clothes and climbed out my window. Jesse, of course, didn't have to climb out my window. He gladly dematerialized to the front porch and watched me with hilarity as I jumped from the roof. Landing on my feet was a piece of cake. But the icing was a little messed up, because as soon as I landed on my feet did I loose my balance and fall on my butt.

As I laid sprawled out on the ground I could hear Jesse chuckling to himself. Only, I could hear him. And with every new spiel of laughing did I grow more and more pissed off than I already was.

"You know," I started, breathing and acting as if all of this was really amusing, "As I lie here, I can't help but comment, the reason I am sprawled out on my back is because you didn't help me down, so I lost my balance. Now, if you would be so kind as to lift me up off of this god forsaken ground that has now ruined my best ghost busting outfit and probably put in a stain, I would be happy not, to exorcise you."

I saw him smile as he materialized by my side, hauling me up onto my feet. I dusted off the front-AND BACK!- side of me as Jesse looked at my front door. What he was looking at, I do not know. And probably wouldn't know either. Because, right when I was about to ask him, this huge animal came out of nowhere and tackled me back to the ground.

And I had just dusted myself off, too. What is my mom going to say now, trying to get the stains out now. And what about the rips? This is my favorite GB gear!

Alright, I admit, I was downright pissed. There was no way that this thing was going to ruin my best gear. No way Jose!

So, I kicked that sucker off of me and climbed to my feet. I looked over to the thing that was on me and saw that it was getting the crap kicked out of it by Jesse. Man, did he look hot. Jesse, I mean. Not the monster.

"Susannah! Run!" Jesse yelled.

What did he think I was? A defenseless little rabbit? HELL NO! I am an ass beating chick who doesn't take no crap from anyone. Well, except my Dad. Hey, I can't help it. He may be dead, but he can still get pissed and make objects fly across the room at you without even touching them with his hands. Yeah. Not so fun.

So, I stood up, and tried to get a look at my attacker. It appeared to be an animal of some sort. It looked like a wolf. But it was too big to be one. So, that didn't give me too many options of what I should do. I mean, if it is a wolf, I should try to get my butt inside the house and alert the fam'.

Anyways, back to the whole fight between Jesse and the hell beast. Or whatever it was. Jesse was taking a pretty bad beating. I mean, he would get a few good swings in, but it didn't seem to phase the thing any. Jesse, on the other hand. Took every hit and scratch painfully. My heart ached watching him get torn to shreds. Even if his shirt was ripped off and his sexy abs were glowing in the moonlight.

I don't know why I did it, but I did. I lifted my head up and peered at the moon. It was full tonight. Big, and beautiful. And, it had one of those cloudy rings around it like the moon sometimes does.

My Dad used to tell me, that if you made a wish on the night when the moon was full and was circled by a ring, it would come true. Not that I ever believed him though. I mean, no, I have not made any wishes on these kinds of nights. Not that I've seen that many to begin with. But I saw it now. And I remembered what my Dad had told me. So, I just said, What the hell. And made a wish.

When I opened my eyes I saw Jesse dangling from beneath the beasts fist. So, I decided to do something.

NO, I did NOT RUN.

No. Quite the contrary. I, uh…..

I punched the thing.

Yeah, yeah. Not too swift and stealthy of me, eh?

Well, the good thing is: the beast let go of Jesse.

The bad thing is: the thing turned to me and stood up as a tall as it could go. And let me just say this: It was almost as tall as the roof. Maybe the same height. I looked over at Jesse. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon to help me. He was ghostly unconscious. No one could really help me. Well, except Paul and Father Dom. But, were they anywhere around here to help me? Nope.

Ok. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous.

I was.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't shaking.

I was.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't pissed.

Because boy was I. I mean, this thing knocked out Jesse. HE KNOCKED OUT JESSE!!! You just don't go and do that. No, no. AND, this thing was probably the reason for those deaths in what-you-ma-call-it. _Now_, I have to mediate these ghosts so that they can move on and I can have them out of my hair. Even though I haven't even met them yet.

Stupid Paul.

I looked back up at the wolf thing and saw spit slid from its massive jaws, hitting the ground in long stringy pieces. Ok, that grossed me out. Hey, if you saw an 8 foot monster wolf thing staring at you with its mouth wide open, and suddenly saw spit trails falling from its mouth, you would be grossed out too. Hopefully the thing would keep its gooey spity mouth away from my boots. If it doesn't, there would be hell to pay.

So, there we were. Staring at each other. Waiting for the other to make a move. I sure as hell wasn't making the first move. I usually do. But this time, I thought it to be better to see what this thing could do, before I went and made a mistake.

It let out a howl.

Ok, if I wasn't scared before…..

I was now….

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P&P: Hey guys!!!! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Last night I had finished this chapter and then the program shut down, and I lost everything. Well, two pages. I don't know if this version of chapter seven is any longer. I have been busy with my film as well, so that has slowed me down on the updating. Anyways, I hope all of you like this chapter. Thank you for all of your previous reviews! I really do appreciate them all! Makes me know that I am doing a somewhat good job.

Please review to this chapter! Thank you.


	8. My broken life

(THANK GOD! My film group is finally done shooting! Holy cow! Anyways, I don't know if any of you know, but I wrote the script, I am the assistant director, and I starred as the lead role. Now I have a sun burn, because we did a shot on a hill at the graveyard, and we were in direct sunlight. I feel horrible. My throat is itchy, my head hurts, my eyes hurt, my nose is runny, and the skin where I got sunburned hurts really bad. I was a real trooper and a hard worker. So, if you ever do get to see this film, you will know what I had to go through to film it. Because I felt the same while I was filming it, as I do now.)

Chapter eight

And boy, was I beginning to shake. I clenched my fists as tight as I could, to keep them from doing that. Shake, I mean. It was horrible. Feeling like this. Scared. And lonely. And vulnerable. I mean, It's not like anyone could actually help me without getting their head cut off or what not. And I don't think that would be a good thing.

Unless Brad came out and didn't happen to notice me and seemingly nothing, waiting to fight, and I just so happened to backup his way, and the beast had miraculously mistaken his head for mine. But, what are the chances of that happening? And with my luck, that wouldn't happen.

Unfortunately.

The wolf thing leaned over, sniffing the air below. I followed its every move, waiting for the attack. I was hoping there wouldn't be one, but I know how much God despises of me. I'm not the perfect little mediator he may had pictured. But I try. I really do. I'm a good little girl.

Well…

…most of the time.

I was brought back to reality by a swift punch. I didn't know of whom it was from. But I knew that it was strong. Well, ok. I had an idea of who or really what it had come from. Of course it had come from the werewolf thing. That hairy piece of crap. I'd like to get my hands on that thing. Well, I couldn't exactly do that now. Seeing as how I was lying facedown on the ground, stifling out bits of laughter because my arm hurt. I shifted a bit to see my arm. I had landed on it when I was punched. I looked closer, seeing blood. Looking even closer, I could see white jutting out from my skin.

My arm was broken. A compound fracture as it is called. Boy, did it hurt too. But, with me, it hurt so bad I just laughed.

Tears were now streaming down my face. My arm was stinging, my cheek was stinging, and my eyes were stinging. Something wet and sticky was running down my face. And it wasn't tears or sweat either. At this point, yes, I was sweating.

I found that my other arm was in good shape, and lifted my hand to my face. As soon as the tips of my fingers brushed lightly against my skin, enormous pain raged throughout my face. I pulled my hand away revealing splotches of blood. The damn thing had scratched me on the face. It hadn't punched me. It had thrown its claws across my cheeks.

I could only imagine what I looked like right about now to anyone who passed by.

I looked up. Searching for the beast. I found him. Hovering over me with hungry jaws. A mass amount of spit came tumbling down the side of its mouth.

I sat still. Not moving. I feared that if I did, that thing would pounce on me. And then I would be seeing the world through a new glow.

He didn't move. Not an inch. It was strange. But as soon as I started to even breathe, did his dark brown eyes begin to follow me. I mean it, it was creepy. Nothing else on his body moved except his eyes.

Have you seen that movie? The one with the creeper? His eyes were the scariest part of him. Not his jagged teeth or his flabby face. No. His eyes.

Eyes usually are the only part of a creature that scare you. I mean, if you watch a movie, and the killer or animal who is trying to kill the hormone driven teens opens its eyes very fast, everyone in the theatre screams. Why? I do not know.

I closed my eyes trying to picture something happy. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get out of this. It was only a feeling. But the damn thing was strong. I knew I wasn't going to be able to fight this thing if it pounced on me. I knew I wasn't going to just shift up to the Shadowland. Hell no. I remember what Dr. Slaski said about that place. I wouldn't dare go up there.

Well…unless I was there saving my ghostly boyfriend.

I heard a growl erupt through the calm silence. Calm? Hell no. I was far from calm. But, in a way, I guess I was calm. I mean, I was about to die. Meet my maker. Whatever. That sounded almost fantastic.

Then I opened my eyes. And saw the creature leaning over me. His lips drawn back into a growling sneer. I held my breath as I watched it lick its hungry lips and lunge at me.

Only, it didn't get too far.

Two ghostly arms wrapped around its neck and gave it a good twist. I closed my eyes briefly relieved.

"Querida…?" Came the softest voice I had ever heard.

Tears brimmed my eyes as relief filled me. And it clicked. Jesse had saved me. Once again, Jesse had saved me.

"Querida." His voice sounded worried and more insistent. I didn't answer. I just wanted to lay here and go to sleep. "Susannah!"

My eyes snapped open at his tone. He was kneeling at my side, holding my hand, and cupping my face in the other. His eyes were wide with fear. Fear for me.

"Jesse." I chocked out. I was still crying. Damn.

"Susannah, can you walk?" He asked slowly so I could understand.

I was beginning to get a little woozy. Must have been the blood loss.

"I don't know. I think my arm is broken and…" My eyes got huge. "Oh god! How does my face look?" I screamed in horror. I probably looked awful. Not that I ever didn't.

Jesse seemed to notice the scratches on my face and the blood dripping from the slices in my flesh. "Oh my god, Querida. What has happened? We need to get you to a doctor!"

"No, Jesse. I can't go to a doctor. Too many questions. Can you just help me up to my room, before that thing wakes up?" I could see over Jesses shoulder that the beast was twitching. Its bones probably moving back into place.

"Of course, Querida." And with that, he scooped me up in his arms. He had to let me go a couple of times so we could climb back through my window. Then, he shut and locked it, looking out over the yard around my house.

He had set me in my bed and tucked me in under the covers with a reassuring kiss on my forehead. He had also cleaned the scratch marks on my face and covers them with small band aids. My arm. You know, the broken one. He took a pillowcase and wrapped it around the fracture. He said that it would have to do until I got to a doctor. Which would be happening tomorrow after he took me to Father Doms. With that kiss he was reassuring me that I was safe as long as he was watching.

"Jesse." I whispered.

Apparently it wasn't a whisper since Jesse turned around and was at my side quickly. He took hold of my hand, and brought it to his lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

"I am so sorry, Querida." He breathed.

"About what?" I asked weakly. I was tired. More than tired. Beaten exhaustedly.

"For not being there to help you. For not being able to protect you. I could have prevented this." He said _this_, motioning at my injuries.

"You did what you could. Held it off as long as possible. Then you were beaten unconscious. If you were alive, you would be dead right now.-" In a way that did not sound so right. "-You came back fine in the end. You saved my life. Again." I smiled reassuringly.

He smiled, leaned down, and kissed me.

"I love you, Susannah." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you, Jesse" I breathed back before I fell into a deep sleep.

(P&P: Okie doke! There you go! Woooo!!!! I like this chapter. Well, somewhat. Sorry Its been a while since I updated! Sorry sorry sorry! Oh yeah! I got a new baby bunny. I named it booger. He he. I know. Weird name. But, hey, I like that word, and she looks like a booger, so…. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! R&R!)


	9. At least I got his name

Chapter nine

The spike incident

Yep. I fell asleep.

I know! Right when Jesse and I were confessing our undying love for each other!

Ok ok. So we had already done that. Well, in a way.

I woke up the next morning, with a rush of pain. None of the good kind, I assure you. I shut my eyes as soon as I had opened them, peering through my lashes. I let out a small scream inside, my mouth closed holding it back.

"Querida?"

I opened my eyes looking at the window seat. He wasn't there. And neither was Spike.

"Over here, Querida." Jesses voice was laced with laughter.

My gaze flew over to where his voice had come from. I jumped at the sight of him lying next to me. On my bed. With Spike in between us.

Wait a minute…

On my bed…Spike in between us…

On my bed…Spike in between us…

SPIKES BETWEEN US!

He let that gruesome feline into my clean bed. Oh, great. Now I have to take a shower. Wait a minute. Why does my arm hurt? I looked over at my arm in pain. It was wrapped in a pillowcase at the elbow down. I could see a faint color of red. My arm was bleeding. But, not bad enough to where I would be dieing right now.

Jesse is pretty good with medical aid.

I looked back over at Jesse, who had a small smile playing at his lips. He reached over, stroked my hair, his hand falling down to my cheek where he ran his thumb back and forth over my flesh. I closed my eyes at his warmth. Or, lack of.

"Jesse." I breathed.

I could picture a smile on his face. I opened my eyes to have my prediction proved. He was smiling. It didn't stretch from ear to ear. But I was happy all the same.

"Are you alright?" His concerned words brought me out of my bliss.

"Yes." I breathed. God, what was up with this heavy breathing thing? "Yes, Jesse, I'm fine."

Jesse smiled at this, leaned over and kissed me.

My toes were scrunching up the kiss was so good. Oh, yes. It was. I felt it all over my body.

Hence the toe scrunching.

He broke the kiss and scooted closer to me. I thought it was funny. He got caught in the blankets. I had to untwist his foot out of the sheets. He laughed a little too.

We ended up lying right next to each other. My head was lying on his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around me, and his free hand, stroking my hair.

To say I was in heaven would be an understatement. Well, maybe. I was right where I had always wanted to be. In Jesses arms. But, not all of it was blissful, mind you. Don't forget little spikey. No no. He was in there alright. In with us, I mean. He was lying on Jesses thighs, purring loudly. Jesse would often laugh at this. I could feel it through his chest. I loved the way it moved.

"Querida?" I sighed at the sound of his voice.

Don't swoon!

"Yes, Jesse?" I asked, almost dazed by the feel of his body underneath my head and arm, lying lazily across his stomach.

"You know we are going to have to move soon." I moaned. I didn't want to move.

"Do we have to?" I whined. Yeah, I know. How grown up of me?

Jesse just laughed at my whining. "Yes, we will. Your arm is broken. You need to go to a doctor soon, Susannah, before it gets worse."

I moaned again. But Jesse didn't laugh. He was serious. And then I had a thought. He said that we were going to have to move soon.

Soon.

Not right now. But, Soon.

Meaning I could stay this way for a few minutes longer.

"Jesse?" I asked.

"Yes, Querida?" He answered.

I looked up at him as he was looking down at me. My pulse shot up at the sight of him.

"Um…"I trailed off. Looking at his mouth of course! "Could we stay like this. For a while longer? I'm so comfortable. I don't want to move."

Oh, god, I'm so horrible.

"If you are comfortable and are ok as of this moment, then, yes, we can stay." Jeez. All of that? Why couldn't he just answer with a simple ok? Yes. God forbid a no!

Oh, well. I like that Jesse says more than a simple one word as his answers.

He leaned down to kiss me, when a ghost materialized right beside us.

Ok, I admit it. I jumped. I wasn't expecting this. Neither was Jesse. His arms around me tightened their grip protectively.

I looked over at the ghost. It was the same ghost I had seen the other day. You know, the sort of hot one. Not as hot as Jesse, mind you.

"Hey. Am I interrupting anything? Is this a bad time?" He started backing up, looking like he was about to leave. Well, in his case, dematerialize.

"Well, sort of." I said. I eased my way out of Jesses grasp. He let me go. Unfortunately. I stood up and walked towards ghost boy. "So, would you like to continue your mediation now? I need a synopsis."

Wow, Suze. You sound just like those people who want to sell you something.

"I don't want to talk about that." He said rather sadly.

This was new. Well, sort of. I hadn't heard it in a long time.

"Well, if you want to move on, I need your specs. What happened? Who did it? What's holding you back? And, oh, what is your name?" I asked rather fast. Hopefully he got most of that.

"Casey." Was his answer. "My name is Casey."

"Casey." I liked that name. It suited him. He looked like a Casey. "Do you know why you haven't moved on yet?" Very smooth Suze. Well, I said it nicely enough. Don't get too mad ok.

"Yes, I do know. I just don't want it to be the way it is. I wish it never happened to me. How it did, I never figured it out. But, I do know, that it wont stop."

Ok. Cryptic much.

Damn ghosts.

"What is it?" I was getting tired of asking the same thing over and over again. It was tiring. Energy wasting. "Can you tell me?"

He looked to the floor. "No, I cant." And then he dematerialized.

I took a deep breath of boredom.

"Well, at least I got his name this time."

I let out that breath.

(P&P: I hope you all enjoyed. Yeah. I know. This chapter went up a little faster than the other ones. I just felt like writing. So I did. It may not make sense. But, I do like this chapter. Hell, the next one may go up today. You never know. I want to continue it. I am currently updating _Changing in seasons. _That should be up soon. I want to start another fic so you'll have to wait for that.

If you like my work, I am also working on novels and series. Maybe one day you will see them in bookstores. Keep an eye out for them.

Love y'all!

Tory

P.S If you want any ideas for your fics or have any for mine, say so in a review. Or email me at I'll be glad to hear from ya! )


	10. There's a hot Latino on my sheets

(P&P: Hey guys! Oh, I just want to make this clear, Casey is the name of my buddy. Well, he's a buddy who loves meJ )

Znadias: Thank you so much. And thank you for putting me on your favorite authors list. Wow. I must be doing something right I guess.

DemonicFireChick: Lol. Aren't we all impatient brats though? Oh, and please don't combust. I don't want to clean you up J

Alenor: I'm so glad you think this is getting better. Hope I wont disappoint you in future chapters.

dreaming ducky: Ducky! He he. Yeah, I hope everyone enjoyed the Spike part. He he. I love the name Casey as well. I have a friend who is in love with me named Casey. He's such a sweetie. Thank you so much!

Sweetestreject: I am in love with all of your fics! Especially Satan's betrothed. Awesome! I am so glad you like my fic as well. Like I said, I must be doing something right. I don't know about fiction I mean, I thought about it, but I may not. Oh, and by the way, do you live in England?

Pens in potatoes: Yes, I reviewed to myself. I am that pathetic. Actually, it was because I had forgotten to get my email address onto the page. Duh. Stupid me. Anyways, enough of this crap-a-doodle.

I need a poll for this (I have had so many people ask about it, it is hard to keep track) :

Do you think Casey is the werewolf?

A) yes

B) no

Chapter ten

"Susannah, we have to take you to a doctor."

That was a grunting and very annoyed Father Dom. Who was also, holding me down.

See, I have never had a compound fracture before. And this thing hurt like hell. I could only imagine what a doctor would do to it. And I was.

Father Dom wasn't the only one holding me down. No. Jesse was too.

That traitor.

"Querida," I tried to kick him, but he moved his head out of the way. "Please let Father Dominick and I take you to the hospital. You will be better after they help you."

I kept struggling.

Jesse had dematerialized from my room shortly after Casey left and brought Father Dom here. I made it half way down the stairs before Jesse showed up, grabbed me around the waist and took me outside to my front porch, supposedly where Father Dom would meet us. Of course I put up a fight. I squirmed and wiggled, trying to get free from Jesses grasp. But, he had a firm hold on me. And with this ghostly strength was too strong for me. But that doesn't mean that I didn't stop. Oh, no. I kept it up until Father D came. I stopped for a minute to listen to Father Dom's reasoning But I didn't follow any of it.

Now I'm being held by my arms, courtesy of Father Dom and by my feet, courtesy of Jesse De silva.

Hence the whole me kicking Jesse in the face and missing because he moved. I swear, I cannot win!

"Susannah," Father Dom was out of breath from my efforts to get free from their grasps, "Please. Will you allow us to take you to the hospital so you can be looked after? I would like to see you at school on Monday intact."

I stopped struggling. "I'm not that bad. Only a few scratches."

Jesse gave me a look. I had been facing him most of the time. "Susannah, you know very well that that isn't all." He sounded a little angry. I couldn't blame him.

Oh, yeah. Duh. My broken arm. Damn.

Ok, I had to think about this. There was no way that I could go up against there two. I mean, I could get past Father Dom. Easy. But, Jesse. Uh…lets just say I wouldn't be able to get past him. Let alone, hide.

So, very unlike me, I gave in.

"Alright." Jesse blinked. "I'll go." I took a deep breath. "Help me up, will ya."

Jesse, hesitantly but gently, set down my feet as Father Dom helped me up. The pain in my arm was growing. Jesse came over and took me from Father Dom.

"I'll take her, Father." Jesse said, holding me.

Father Dom nodded, and got into the drivers seat of his car, starting the engine. Jesse opened the back door and helped me in. He himself got in after me and slammed the door shut.

Hold on, Susannah, we will be there in a minute." Father Dom called over the back sear as he pulled out of my driveway. 

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. You're probably wondering why no one of the Ackerman household thought it weird to see me floating down the steps and not freak out about my arm. Aren't you? Well, none of them were home. Mom was at the news station, Andy was out on an errand, Dopey was secretly out with Debbie, Sleepy was at college and Doc…Well…I didn't know exactly where he was. All I know is that he wasn't home.

I yawned. I was tired. I didn't get much sleep. I mean, between getting the crap kicked out of me by a werewolf and then kissing Jesse, I was worn out. As I closed my eyes, I felt an arm go around my shoulder, pulling me close to a muscled chest. I opened my eyes, looked up at Jesse.

He looked worried. But he wore a smile.

I smiled back and snuggled into his embrace.

His free hand was stroking my hair. "It will be ok, Querida. I tied the pillow case tightly around your arm, it will be ok until we get there." He kissed my forehead.

Ok, I wont lie to you. I was scared. Yes, Susannah Simon, mediator who kicks some major ghost butt, is scared. I didn't know how bad my arm was. And I didn't know what the doctor was going to do. I ha never had surgery before.

"I'm scared, Jesse." I whispered. I snuggled even closer.

Jesses arms tightened around me. "I'm here, Querida. I wont leave you."

I began to cry. "Promise?"

He kissed my forehead. "I promise."

I buried my face into his shirt and cried. I eventually fell asleep from exhaustion as Jesse rubbed my back while reassuring me that everything would be ok.

"Come on, Susannah, wake up."

Well, that's what I thought it was. Mostly I heard: "Womb bow Whosannah cake pup."

Weird.

Then I felt something cold on my forehead and I jerked away from it. I opened my eyes but everything was swimming in front of me. And blurry. What the hell was happening? I wasn't hurt that bad. I mean, come on.

"Susannah, can you hear me?"

It was the same voice, but clearer this time. I understood, so I nodded.

"Good. Now, are you feeling any pain?"

That was a weird question. Why would he be asking me if I felt any pain? I have a compound fracture mister! Hello!

"I….cant…really…feel any…thing." My mouth felt heavy. "Where am I?" God, what was I so drowsy? I mean, I only took a little nap on Jesse. Wait. Where's Jesse? He should be here. He said he wouldn't leave me.

"You are in Carmel by the sea hospital. You have been here for a day and a half recovering." The voice, I could now make-out out, was that of a man.

Wait a second. "recovering?" I asked, sitting up a little more. My vision was beginning to clear up but I couldn't really tell you what was around me.

"Yes. We reset you bone and tended to your scratches." Everything cleared up and I was looking at a middle aged bald man in a white jacket. "I am Dr. William Stevens. But you may call me Will, miss Simon." He had a small smile playing at his lips and his hands rested in his pockets.

I searched around the room to find balloons that said,: "Get well soon." "Hope you get better." On had a frog on it and said, "Jump on my pad so I can fix you up." Kind of gross, but still cute. There were other balloons too. One had a huge heart on it that said, "I love you." One had a big yellow smiley face on it. Some teddy bears and other stuffed animals were set around the room as well.

I looked back at the doctor. He smiled. "You have many admirers. And family members. A lot of people have come to visit you." I had to smile at this. "Visiting hours ended an hour ago. Everyone left and said they would be back tomorrow." My smile grew even wider. "It is getting late. You seem to be fine, so I will let you rest. If you need anything, be sure to press the yellow button on the bed. A nurse will come to assist you with whatever you may need. Good night."

"Thank you." I said. He smiled, nodded and left.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I thought he would never leave."

Theres that sexy Latino voice I had been wanting to hear. I felt so happy that I almost jumped up with joy. And when I say almost, I mean almost. I couldn't exactly move that fast. Must be the pain meds.

"Jesse." I said when I saw him. He was standing on the opposite side of my bed where the doctor had been standing.

"Susannah." He lifted my hand to his lips and gently kissed every knuckle. My heart rate sped up. And that's kind of bad. Seeing I'm hooked up to a heart monitor.

"I am so glad you are awake. I was worried you wouldn't."

"Whats been going on while I've been asleep?" I wanted some info. Could you blame me? I've been out for almost two days and I wake up to a doctor who hasn't told me much. And the fact that I'm a mediator and there is a werewolf out and about, kind of makes me want to know stuff. Ya know?

"Some people have been murdered, Querida." He said sadly.

I sat up a little straighter. Jesse winced at me doing so. I guess he must have been imagining what kind of pain I was in. Which, I wasn't in any. I mean, I could feel a slight pinch here and there that was uncomfortable. But tolerable.

"Do you know who and how many?" I asked, now curious.

"Two people. A boy and a girl. They were…together." He said the last part sadly. He still had my hand in his, running a finger over my own. "I do not know their names."

"Oh." I said quietly. The running of the finger was starting to make me hot. Don't get me the wrong idea. I liked it. But, what it was doing to my nerves wasn't that good. I could start making small happy noises or start moaning, people!

Jesse looked at me. His eyes were so beautiful. If I looked at them long enough I would get lost in them. And most times that would lead to a kiss or him disappearing. I love Jesse. I really did. Even though the whole ghost thing stood in our way of true happiness.

Then, Jesse did something I wasn't expecting. He climbed over the bed rail and into bed next to me. I must have looked shocked because Jesse suddenly sat up a little. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He started getting out of the bed.

"wait." I sat up a little, grabbing hold of him arm. "Its ok, Jesse. Don't go."

He looked at me and sat back down.

"Stay." I said pleadingly. "Please?"

If he said no, I wanted to cry. But then he smiled. "If you wish. I will stay." And then he scooted back down, lying next to me. I curled up on my side and laid my head on his chest, my broken arm, laying limp on his still stomach. I was so comfortable, that I didn't notice the pinching anymore. I felt safe and content in his arms.

We stayed that way all night. Jesse was gently running his fingers over my broken arm on his chest while his other hand was stroking my hair. I felt sleep calling to me.

"I love you, Susannah." Jesse whispered.

"I love you, Jesse." I looked up, to see him smiling at me. God, I love his smile.

He leaned down and was going to kiss me when I felt this tug at me.

Then I looked around and saw fog lingering at the bottom of several doors, all lining a hallway.

"Looks like Dorothy isn't in Kansas anymore."

(P&P: Hope Y'all liked. When I wrote this chapter (August 15) AOL was all screwy and wouldn't let me access any sites. I am on my laptop re-typing this, since all internet things have been wiped out on our main computer. I wanted so bad to get this chapter out! It seems kind of pointless. But I wanted to get it out. I like my ending. Evil. He he. Who do you think it is who said the last line? Anyways, I have to go. My back is hurting and it is 1:17am.

Here are my AIM screen names: Mediatorfan, Pensinpotatoes, TCPEEPS Instant message me sometime. I would love to hear from you. TTFN!)


	11. Shadowland chat part 1

****

Alenor: Lol…Oh well, huh? Ha ha..Sorry…I thought it was cute and funny. Sorry

Johnnydepp88: Ok…uh…I don't think I am as obsessed as you. I think you and my friends would get along quite well. I hope you aren't one of those girls who want to have his kids…uh…lol…jk…anyways, yes Johnny Depp is sexy! I will add more Johnny Depp stuff.

Znadias24: lol…yeah…well…you will find out who said it in this chapter, I can assure you. And thank you..maybe it wasn't pointless like I thought..

dreaming ducky: ducky!!!! YAY!!! ::Cough:: ::Cough:: Don't mind me, please! Lol…I just like your pen name. Oh and this is how you spell it acknowledging. Sorry. I'm a spelling nazi. Ask my boyfriend! Lol… Hospital beds are small. I have been to hospitals a lot, because of my family, so I know how small they are. But the ones for adults are kind of big. And Suze was kind of resting on Jesse. Like, her head, shoulder and what not. So, yeah. They fit J

:p : Lol…short and sweet..

Jessie: LOL…Please don't explode! I don't want to clean up body parts. Although, it would be interesting… he he he

Alda Rethe: Lol…yeah…I thought it was kind of cute as well. Kudos and cheerio! HA HA!!! CUTENESS!!!!

N33dz tw0 3zcp3: I always be misleading you? Well, that's ma job! He he. I like to keep you guessing. Muahahahahaha!!!! And there will be more Paul. Believe me!

SweetestReject: I love getting reviews from you! LOL….You are misleading ME!!! Lol…I like the slang as well, but I want people to know I am AMERICAN! Lol….

Alexis De Silva: Wow…I didn't get anything else? ::Cries in corner, dragging lap top with me::

UnangelicHalo: LOLOLOLOLOL….Hot Latino withdrawal huh? Lol…Yes, he is a sweetie. And we all want him. Damn Suze, you lucky!

I have the feeling that half of you if not all, have no idea what I am talking about when I am replying to what you said in your last review. Lol. Why do I even bother. Lol. Just kidding. Hope you like the chapter!

I turned around to see Paul smirking behind me.

Ok, wait a second. No way in hell is he going to interrupt a very passionate kiss from Jesse like that! OH NO!

I marched up to Paul. With my hands on my hips, I cocked my head at him, giving him the evil eyes. "Paul! I cannot believe you just did that! I am in the hospital, and you pull me up here for what reason?"

He never even winced from my yelling at him. "I believe something is not known to our little Miss Simon."

It took me a whole minute to figure out he called me "little". Ok, so I lost it. "Paul! I am not little!" I proved that by connecting my fist with his jaw. That should teach his littleness.

"Ouch! Jeez, Suze! I only called you little. I could have called you a lot worse-"

"Come on, say it I'm dying to hit you-"

"You'll be dying if you do not listen to what I have to say, Suze."

Ok, I froze right then and there…I was going to die? How? Who? What? When? Where? Ha ha…I've been paying too much attention in English…I'm now doing the W things and the H…oh, god…this is so not my week..

Paul, seeing the look on my face, suddenly looked concerned. Placing his hands firmly, yet reassuringly on my shoulders, he peered down, into my eyes.

"Suze, it is imperative that you listen to what I am about to tell you and you know what is going on." I shook my head for him to go on. "Do you remember that ghost, Casey?"

I shook my head again. "Yeah. What about him?"

"I have done a little snooping and found out about this wolf-animal-thing." I gave a little just then. I found it sort of funny. "Suze. Do not laugh at this. Your life is in danger." I shut up and stared at his nicely defined chest. "Have you talked to Casey recently?"

I looked into his eyes and said, "Not recently-recently, no." His eyes left mine and looked at my shoulder, his mouth moving as he whispered to himself. "What does Casey have to do with any of this?"

He looked back at me. "Suze, havent you heard the stories?"

I gave him a confused look. "What stories?"

"Suze," Paul looked like he was about to laugh. "I cant believe you haven't heard the stories. Your mom did a report on it." He let go of my shoulders and continued. "Casey and his brother Todd were out camping in the woods for the weekend. When Casey's brother went out to collect firewood, he didn't come back." He stopped, to let everything he had just shared settle.

"An hour later, Casey found his brother-his clothes ripped to shreds with cuts and blood everywhere. After Casey took his brother to the hospital, he found out he had been bitten by a large animal. A week later, Casey was found dead lying on his bathroom floor, ripped to shreds." I caught my breath. "Are you catching on to what I'm saying?"

"Paul, why do you always have to-"

"Hey."

Paul and I both looked up.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

(P&P: You're left with this! I gotta go!)


	12. Shadowland chat Part 2

**__**

Hey guys. Sorry for making you wait so long. I have been very busy. And I am sorry this is so short. I wanted to get something out to you guys so you wouldn't have to wait for too long. Well, here it is. Part two

Chapter twelve

Shadowland part 2

Paul and I both looked up to see Casey standing in front of us, looking a bit uncomfortable for some reason. To tell you the truth, I was feeling a bit uncomfortable myself. I hated coming here. It was so cold. The fog was licking up against the back of my legs sending burning chills up and down my body. Or was that because of Paul's hand resting on my shoulder?

"Ok, I guess I am." Casey said, after like five minutes since we hadn't answered him. "I will just be leaving right now."

Casey turned around, with his hands in his pockets and started to stroll down the hallway.

"Umm…" I muttered intelligently.

I'm being sarcastic people!

"Casey?"

I looked up to find that Paul was no longer behind me. But behind Casey, who was still strolling. Casey looked over his shoulder and about jumped out of his skin. Paul let out an evil chuckle, sending weird chills up and down my body. Lately Paul had been a little better. But not by much.

"What in the world-" Casey tried to say but Paul had had him by his neck and pushed him up against the nearest door.

I ran forward to the two and put my hands on my hips. "Paul! What the hell are you doing? Let him go!"

Can you believe he just looked over his shoulder at me and rolled his eyes? HE ROLLED HIS EYES! Oh, boy. It was on now!

"Alright Paul." I said, gripping his shoulders tightly. "You just messed with the-"

"Excuse me miss Simon." I looked up to see the gladiator dude. Did I ever mention how much he looks like Mel Gibson? "I believe I have told you this on more than one occasion. You do-"

" 'Not belong here'. I get you." I sighed reluctantly letting go of Pauls shoulders.

"Mr. Slater, please put down that young man you hold in your clutches." Paul gave the gatekeeper a look over and then looked to me. "I would very much like our new spirit to find his way on to his next place." I nodded to Paul to put Casey down. He gave me a sad impression and then reluctantly let Casey down.

"Mr. Gladiator dude-"

"Gatekeeper." He interrupted me with his correct title.

"-whatever. Can Paul and I have a few minutes with Casey?" He gave me this are-you-kidding look. Which I responded with a I'm-not-letting-him-go-until-you-let-me-talk-with-him-you-big-oaf.

"Alright." He said. I swear I just saw him roll his eyes. "You may converse with this spirit. But only for a few minutes."

Damn. We had better work fast.

Taking Casey by the arm, I walked away from the gatekeeper and any doors. Paul followed, suspiciously eyeing the gatekeeper. Maybe he did look like Mel Gibson. And maybe Paul found him…Hot?

"Ok, lets cut to the chase." I folded my arms and twitched my hips. I was in no mood to play games. I had a wolf to find and a ghost to send to his next destination. I wasn't a happy camper. Plus I was with Paul.

Lets not get into that…

Paul stepped in. "Alright man, we need to know everything on how you died. And now."

Casey looked a little freaked. If that is even the right word.

"Well.." He stopped and thought. "I was in my room. I had found my brother the day before and I was…I was a little out of it. I just found my brother, lying close to death in the dirt, ripped to shreds from head to toe."

Although he didn't need to, he took a deep breath. "I walked into my bathroom. Went to the sink to wash my wash. And when I looked up, I saw my brother. Standing behind me. All I did was stand there, and stare at him. And then, he just started shaking. And I freaked. I ran for the phone, and as soon as I got there, I heard this loud menacing growl. I turned around, and saw this huge beast coming at me."

He took another useless breath. "That's all I remember."

Paul took a deep unsatisfied breath and looked at me. "So, what are you thinking now Suzie?"

I took a deep breath and shrugged my shoulders with uncertainty. "I'm thinking we have to find Todd before he kills anyone else."

(P&P: There you go! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M GONNA WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW! I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE LIKE 8 REVIEWS!)


	13. Hot hospital beds

**__**

Hey guys, It's chapter 13! Woohoo! This chapter should be good! Hopefully. Lol. I have had this idea for a while. Hope you like!

Chapter 13

A hairy encounter

"Ok, Paul," I said turning around to face him fully. "We need to get back before they think I have gone into coma and Todd kills anymore people."

He nodded with the suspicion of a smirk at his lips. "Alright, Susie."

I gave him a look that spelled murder. Murder of a certain area on his body. He must have gotten the message too. Because as soon as I made it, he bent over a bit and covered up that spot. You know which spot?

"Ok, Mel-"

"Gatekeeper." He said with clenched teeth.

"Gatekeeper." I definitely think Mel is a better name than 'Gatekeeper'. Definitely. "What's to happen to Casey?"

"He is to move on once whatever it is that is holding him back is ended or resolved." He cocked a knowing eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that part." I said impatiently. What? I was a little eager to get back to the normal plane and kick some werewolf butt! "But what is he supposed to do until then?"

"He is to stay here, where he will be watched over until his time comes to move on."

Hmm…sounds kind of strange if you ask me. But whatever. I had wolf hunting to do.

I looked to Paul and saw that he was staring off into space. "Paul!" I tried for his attention. He snapped out of his trance and looked at me like I had four heads or something. Oh god. What if I do have four heads? OH GOD! WHAT IF I HAVE FRIZZ HAIR!? My hands shot up and I searched my locks for any stray hairs sticking up or god forbid an extra head. When I found none I took a deep breath and I looked back to Paul who looked at me like I was nuts. "What?" Then I stopped breathing. "I don't have anything on my face do I?"

His look intensified and my hands shot up to my face. He laughed and said, "Suze, there is nothing on your face."

I dropped my hands. "You swear?" I gave him a death look. "Because if your lying to me, I will break your neck."

He smiled evilly. "Well, now that I really look at ya, I do see something." He walked over and took my chin and gently turned my head to the side. "Hmmm…" He murmured. I was getting a little annoyed. And very pissed off. "You seem to have…"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Paul, if there is something on my face with you please just tell me!" Hey, I said please. Don't get lippy with me!

"Alright." He sighed. "I see that you have…" he looked into my eyes as I glared at him. He smiled and quirked an eyebrow. "…a nose, two eyes kind of in the middle, and a very attractive mouth." his gaze lingered on my lips until I pulled away.

"Thanks for the check up from the neck up." Yeah, I caught you looking at my chest! You….fiend! Oh, hell, I don't know!

I closed my eyes and pictured myself lying in the hospital bed. "Meet you back in the real world Paul…"

And then I was there. And boy did I hurt like hell. Being in the shadow land, you don't bring with you any of the aches and pains you may have had when you were on the plane of the living. And I had forgotten all of mine because of that fact. Damn memory. I despise you sometimes!

I moaned from the instant pain and opened my eyes and nearly jumped out of my skin. Literally. I never thought someone I would love to see standing over me would scare the ever loving crud out of me. Well, just my luck you know. Well, that's if I have any. Luck, I mean.

"Jesse." I breathed, placing my aching hand to my forehead. "Oh my god, you scared the ever loving crud out of me!" Didn't I already say that in my head? Heh..yeah, I did didn't I?

He he…awesome!

And then I laughed. It was funny. The concerned almost freaked out look on his face. The enormous pain shooting throughout my body. The unbelievable pain in my head. Post shifting headaches. Damn them all to hell! Well, if I could.

"Susannah!" He shrieked. Wait a second. Jesse shrieked? Oh god. "Nombre de dios, Susannah what happened?" He yelled in panic.

"Jesse, it's ok, chill I'm fine."

"Susannah," He said, sitting down slowly next to me on the bed. I attempted to sit up, but I couldn't do it by myself. Jesse saw what I was trying to do and he helped me. Without complaining about me not supposed to be moving and stuff. Wow. Awesome. "did you go to the shadow land?"

Umm…yes.

"No."

"You are lying."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"How can you tell?"

"Because every time you lie your nose wrinkles up just a bit."

WHAT?!?!

"WHAT?!" Wow. What a repeat eh?

Jesse seemed to find this funny. He had to hold his stomach it must have hurt that bad to laugh.

"Jesse, I don't find any of this funny." I growled.

"I am sorry, Querida. Just the look on your face, it was priceless." I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout and tried to cross my arms over my chest to fit the part. Only, my arm hurt to bad I had to let it lay out in front of me. I finished off the look by adverting my gaze elsewhere than Jesses face. A moment later I felt cold yet seemingly warm hands find themselves gently to my bruised face and pull my gaze back onto the owner of those fine hands. Jesse stared into my face and searched what seemed like every inch of it. When he finished, he looked into my eyes. "And beautiful."

You know how your breathing speeds up and you begin to feel hot because some one you love touches you or says something incredibly sweet and breathtaking? Yeah, well, that is what was happening to me at that moment. I was completely breathless. Well, not literally. I mean, completely breathless would be Jesse. And I'm not so close to how he is right now. Well, that cant be too far away.

"I-I-I-I…" That's all I managed to get out. What the hell was I supposed to say? Oh, gee, I am so glad you think so. Because I think your are absolutely gorgeous! I mean, you are beautiful. I mean, handsome. Yeah…handsome. Oh, god Suze. SHUT UP!

He smiled at this and leaned in to capture my slightly open mouth with his own. I closed my eyes instantly and leaned into him as our tongues rubbed and caressed in time with my breathing. His hand came to rest on my hip in a gentle caress as my unharmed hand snaked its way around his neck to the back of his head. Running my fingers through his hair possessively he deepened the kiss, tasting every spot of my mouth with his curious tongue.

I moaned contentedly and I felt him smile against my lips as his hand on my hip traveled down the length of my leg in a soothing way. It felt so good to be touched by him. He was always gentle even when possessive and passionate.

Without knowing, my hand traveled slowly from behind his neck down the length of his chest to the little slit in his shirt. Slipping my hand between the fabric, I explored the planes of his chest, gently scraping my nails against his well defined muscles, pulling out the small strands of hair between my wondering fingers.

He moaned. And I smiled, knowing I had pleased him in some way. And that made me feel like I could fly. Fly to the farthest reaches of the universe and jump across the stars and beam so happily I could faint.

Slowly he pulled away. I opened my eyes to see his passion drugged ones looking back at me. And slowly yet surely a content smile ran its way across his pulsing lips. I didn't know what to do at first. My head was still buzzing from that amazing kiss. I was high. Never had I been kissed in such a way. Not even with Jesse.

This was such an intimate moment. Nothing could ruin it.

"Suze!"

And yet again I am wrong.

I looked behind me and gave Paul a death glare. His eyes actually widened. He knew how pissed I was. He ever started backing up. I would have laughed, but I didn't want to break the hold I had over him.

"Umm…" He said uncomfortably. And uncomfortable he should be. Jesse and I laid entwined on my hospital bed in from of the guy who claimed he love me and that we were meant to be. Be as uncomfortable as you can Paul! Hiss….

"What do you want, Paul?" I grumbled.

"Umm…" Can he ever say anything else? Ok, maybe he was just a little too uncomfortable. "I was just coming over because you said something about hunting the werewolf."

I stopped breathing. For two reasons. Or maybe three. Oh well. You will find out in a minute.

One: Jesse didn't know of my plan to go after Todd, who was the werewolf.

Two: There is no way in my condition, that Jesse would ever let me go after him.

Three: Jesse tensed around me. Of course I could feel him. We were practically wrapped around each other!

"Susannah." Jesse growled. Uh oh. Me in trouble. Big time. Frowns…

Shepishly, I looked to him. He was glowing. Well, of course he glows. He is a ghost for crying out loud! I mean, glowing more than usual. Yeah, there you go. So get off of my back! I am an injured, independent, strong willed seventeen year old girl who just wants to go back to making out with her hot dead Latino boyfriend!

And then go after Mr. Wolfie.

"Susannah." This time, you could see the veins in his neck pulse impatiently.

I had to answer. And soon. I didn't like making Jesse mad. But, I didn't want him to worry all that much either. I mean, Paul would be with me. He would be able to protect me.

Wait…

On second thought, maybe Jesse should come with us.

"Jesse." I answered lamely. My voice started shaking. I swallowed trying to keep it at bay.

"Please tell me Slater is lying."

Oh, that would be so easy. Blame it all on little ole Paulie and then go back to making out with my sweet sexy Jesse. Damn. I WISH it was that easy!

I looked down with a guilty look on my face. I couldn't lie to Jesse. Well I couldn't tell the truth either. He would never let me go. He would stand in front of the door and hold me in until I gave up. And if I lied, he would see right through me and catch me on it. I hate how readable I am. It is so disturbing. I cant get away with ANYTHING!

"I see." He breathed.

Damn it! SEE!?

"Well, I can tell you this, you arent going." Wow. What a surprise.

"Oh, come on, Rico." Paul drawled. "She'll be fine. I'll be right there if anything happens."

I saw Jesses brow rise. He thought this to be amusing.

"Of course, you would keep eyes on her at all times, am I correct in this?"

"Yeah."

"As well as other things."

OH MY GOD! Jesse DID NOT just say that!

"Hey, look Rico Suave, I am not some horn toad out to feel Suze up every chance I come across."

My cheeks reddened. And I don't think this was good on my part, since Jesse sort of, shot out of the bed and ran for Paul.

Grabbing Paul around the neck, Jesse pushed him up against the nearest wall.

"You better not have touched her, Slater." Jesse growled between clenched teeth.

I squirmed in my bed sheets feeling the most uncomfortable I ever have in my life. Well, maybe. I tried to get up from the bed to break them up. "Jesse stop-" at that moment I slipped and fell right on my arm. The bad one. And boy did it hurt like hell. I let out a shriek of pain followed by moans of dramatic agony.

Then I laughed. You know when the pain is just so much that its so funny you just want to laugh? Yeah, well that is how it was. Except I couldn't really laugh that hard. The pain was so excruciatingly painful that tears creased my eyes.

Jesse ran to my side and pulled me onto his lap, cradling me in his arms. Paul ran up to the side of the bed and knelt down in front of us.

"Shhh…" Jesse soothed. He kept kissing my forehead and gently rubbing my shoulder to ease my pain.

"Suze, are you ok?" Paul asked, placing a warm gentle hand on my knee.

Ok, are you thinking what I am? This is just a bit weird. The two guys I have feelings for in my life (Jesse: love Paul: lust. Quite simple really.) are both trying to comfort me at the both time. Jesse more because I am basically laying in his lap.

The pain still raged I my arm. But we needed to find Todd before something bad happened. We only had like one more night to find him before he stayed a human for a while, we don't even know what the hell he looks like! Yeah, I read mythologies. Or, I watch movies about werewolves. Or shows like Buffy the vampire slayer. Ha ha got to love that show baby!

Ok, I'm weird.

I started to get up, grunting and very slowly. "We need to…find Todd."

Jesse jumped up and tried to pull me back against his chest. "No, Querida, you are not going anywhere. You aren't well."

"I am fine, Jesse."

Jesse poked my arm. It raged with pain and my face scrunched up. "Ow" I muttered through clenched teeth.

"See what it is I am talking about, Susannah."

"I am fine, Jesse. I swear I am. But we need to find Todd before he does worse to people."

"Yeah, like eat em."

I so wanted to laugh at that. But I dared not.

"Paul, don't you think Susannah should stay in bed and not go after werewolves?" Jesse kind of leaned back in this sort of sexy way. Like he turned his hips and he held his shoulders back in this sexy stance. Oh, god, I wanted to touch him.

ON HIS CHEST PEOPLE!

"I think Suze should do whatever she wants." Paul answered.

All of a sudden I wondered what time it was. That was strange.

"What time is it?"

Paul checked his watch. "It's almost 10:30, why?" He looked at me funny.

I heard someone scream outside the walls followed by a loud booming growl.

"Oh, no particular reason."

(P&P: Hope you like this! Seven pages of goodieness! Review! Yall are getting stingy on that!)


	14. Invisible Terrors

**__**

Bonjour mes ami!

Well, I think I spelled that right anyways. Ha ha. Anyways, I am happy with the reviews I received for the last chapter. I got more than I thought I was. Which, I like reviews. It really makes me feel like yall want to read my fic. And I appreciate it, everyone who reviewed. I wish I would get more. But, I will take what I get.

But, if I only get like 4 reviews like I did for one chapter, I wont update until I get more. I feel kind of down if I get less than like 8. Sorry, that's just how I am.

Well, enough delay! Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Invisible terrors

The air was so chilling. Never had I thought it would be this cold in this part of California. It was almost absurd. The air was cut with the sound of screaming and objects being tossed into the air and hitting people. Why the hell did things have to happen right when I don't want them to?

I mean, seriously. I'm standing between two hot guys who are basically waging a silent war because of me, the only thing I am sporting is the stupid hospital dress, and as I was thinking about the retched half man half animal, the stupid thing decides to show up!

ON MY TURF!!!

WHAT THE HELL?!!

"SUZE!"

I looked up to see Paul looking at me like I was nuts or something. What nerve!

"I spaced out." I admitted.

"Well, we kind of don't need you to do that right now." Paul fixed a steely gaze on me. "Suze, you have dealt with this thing before. We need you for this."

"Well what am I going to do, Paulie poo?" I asked, putting on this adorable face. "As you can see, I am kind of stitched up and casted out." I held out my arm and poked out my bottom lip. Yeah, I also had to have stitches on my lip. That wolf is going down. It was hard enough kissing Jesse!

"Well then you will just have to watch."

"What?" I exclaimed to Jesse. "And let you two have all the fun? Hell no!"

"Susannah, you will watch." Jesse stated flatly.

"I will do no such thing!"

Jesse turned on me, his eyes so unreadable I couldn't even see a spark of anything. So dark and pooling…

"Susannah, you listen to me, you will NOT be helping with the disposal of the beast. Do you understand me?" His hands were now digging into my shoulders. "Do you understand me, Susannah? Because God help me, I will lock you in this room from harm."

WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" I yelled, stunned. "Wait, you can't just go and do that! That isn't right!" I wrenched out of Jesses grip and turned to Paul. "Paul, he cant do that, right? He cant!"

Something flashed in his eyes. It looked like it was discomfort and confusion. But as quickly as I had seen it, it had disappeared. He swallowed and moved in front of me, gently holding me aside.

Why I was asking Paul for help, I don't know. I was pleading. Yes, I was pleading with Paul Slater. And he seemed like he was going to do something about all of this. I know, I am a brat and I'm stubborn. But, come ON! Wouldn't you want to get in on the action of fighting a werewolf? I mean, my first experience wasn't the best in the world, but hey, it was fun. I have to admit that.

Paul sided up in front of Jesse. Jesse seemed to be about and inch or two taller than Paul. But when they stood close, their eyes never left each others, in suspicion the other would make a move. What the hell had I brought on?!

"Jesse, man," Paul laughed. "you need to let Suze go. I mean, you are not her sitter, nor should you need to be. Suze is a big girl. I am sure she can take care of herself."

Most times.

"Slater, you forget how Susannah comes across trouble and sometimes finds herself in said trouble." Jesses voice was at a loss for emotion. Still. Flat. Creepy. "And in that trouble she most times gets injured. As you can see, right in front of you, she has been seriously hurt. I will not further the damage than it already is."

Damn, Paul, you better come up with something witty to get Jesse to change his mind!

But Paul just nodded his head in agreement and stepped back to stand beside me.

"What?" I gasped. "Paul, you cant just give up like this!"

"Suze, your dead boyfriend has a point." I greatly dislike this mongrel. "I agree that you mustn't sustain anymore injury than you already have. Besides, you are hurt so bad now the werewolf could catch up to you quickly and rip you to shreds. I wouldn't like to see that happen."

Yeah. Me either.

Wow. Paul's concerned.

Wait a minute…

HOLY SHIT! PAULS CONCERNED! TODAY IS THE DAY I BUY THAT LOTTERY TICKET!!

"You do know I'm not going to do as you say, right?" I said more of a statement than a question. But the way it came out, it sounded like a sentence.

"Oh yeah, I know that." Paul said as he walked behind me.

"Ok, so why are we standing up here arguing when we should be downstairs-" I broke off when strong arms wrapped themselves gently but very firmly around my waist, picking me up off the floor. "PUT ME DOWN, PAUL!"

"Slater, put her down!"

"No, Rico." Paul said otherwise. "You and me both don't want her going. And I know you know as well as I that she isn't going to listen to us. So, we are just going to have to find a way to make her stay put."

My eyes got really wide. Like buggy. Very unattractive. "Paul! What are you doing?" He didn't answer, but he didn't really have to. We were heading out of the door to the room across the hall.

Inside the room, he set me down on the nearest couch and went to a cabinet. Pulling out bags of what looked like chips and other snacks, he brought them back over to me and sat them on the couch close enough for me to reach.

"What are you doing, Paul?" I asked picking up a bag of Baked lays.

He turned and looked back to me. He didn't have to say anything. I didn't need to see his lips moving, and the words coming out.

__

I'm sorry, Suze. For everything. I never meant to hurt you, scare you or even attempt to wrong you in any way. Ok, maybe that isn't fully true. I did and still do want you. I want you in every way, and yes I am admitting that. Because it's the truth. And you deserve nothing but the complete truth, Suze.

I don't know what we're up against. And I don't want you to go through what you already have with this thing. Or worse. Even though I cant have you, I will not see you hurt or dead. Please, Suze. Please stay in this room. I don't want to have to mediate your ghost.

****

Oh, Paul, you don't mediate ghosts, remember? You send them packing, to me, or you exorcize them. As simple as that.

Not for you. Suze, I would never put you through that. I would never exorcize your soul, just because I didn't feel like putting up with you. You are more of a friend to me, even though you hate my guts and everything.

You, Father Dom, and Rico are the only ones who know of my powers. Powers of which you share, Suze. Rico hates me. Father Dom is a good priest, but come on, Suze, he doesn't exactly approve of my ways of going about mediating. And you. You despise everything about me. You hate me for what I've done to you and yours. You hate me for what I've threatened to do to your precious Jesse if you don't come to shifting lessons.

Suze, our shifting lessons aren't just lessons where you're learning. I enjoy being in your company. You are always interesting-never boring. You keep me hopping. I love watching you reading the old newspapers and books I hand you, when you learn something you thought could never be done. It's overwhelming.

I cant think of a more beautiful person. Inside…and out…

I stared after him. Dumbfounded, not knowing what to say or what to do. His eyes were pleading, almost sad. Maybe they were. Sad, I mean. I couldn't bare to look at him. But I did. As a matter of fact, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"If something happens…" Paul paused. A certain sadness passed between us. I could feel it all the way down to my toes. "…know that I do love you. Even though I know you will never feel the same for me."

And then he left. Walked out the door, never looking back to me.

I looked down at my hands. They looked so old and worn. I was sixteen, and yet I was a hundred. I was strong. Physically. And mentally pretty much. But not always.

As I was thinking this, I heard something being put in front of the door to the little room I was in. Slowly, I rose from the couch and hobbled slowly over to the noise. Raising the blinds to the small window on the door, I saw Paul and Jesse straining to pull a soda machine in front of the door. Paul's muscles flexed and strained as Jesses bulged under his thin flowing shirt.

Placing a hand to the door, I watched the movement outside the door. I looked, with two pleading eyes at Jesse. He noticed me looking at him and his face softened from the rough and stern expression he wore before. I could see all of the love and passion he held, on his face.

"I love you," I whispered as a single tear fell from my eye.

"I love you too," He mouthed back, looking pained.

We were broken out of our staring trance by the sound of something shattering.

"It's outside! It's outside!" I heard someone yell.

"What was it?" A man asked running down the hall with another man dressed in doctors clothes.

"I have no idea. But whatever it is, its big and dangerous."

DUH. CANT YALL SEE THE DAMN THING?

**__**

Paul's POV

__

(P&P: I know, I haven't done any other POV's but Suze's. I'm trying something new. Plus, I cant have Suze where everyone else is. Don't worry. I'll come back to her.)

I looked over to De Silva from Suze's crying face. I couldn't stand to see her hurt. It was ripping me apart inside. But I had to push that away. Because if I didn't pay attention and concentrate on the problem at hand, someone or myself could get killed.

"What do you suggest we do now?" I asked.

Jesses brows furrowed as he thought. "We need to find the good Padre. He may have a solution."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Outside of the hospital was a mess. Everyone was running around, wild and screaming. Trees aligning the sidewalks were carved from claw marks up and down their slim trunks.

"Looks like our boy had some fun, didn't he." I murmured to myself.

Jesse was looking around suspicious of every movement around. His eyes roamed around everything every where.

"Jesse, what is it?"

"Something seems a little…strange."

"Well, yeah." I laughed. "There is a werewolf on the loose. Werewolves are in stories and movies. They aren't supposed to be real."

"Well then how do you explain what's going on, then?" He bent down and picked something up.

Cooly I planted my hands in my pockets. "I don't know. Maybe some quack who messed up on a science experiment." Leaning down, I got a closer look at what he was studying in his hands. "What are you looking at?"

Lifting up the snow white hair in his hands he looked at me questioningly. "Who do we know with this color hair?"

A scream was heard from around the corner. I looked up and shouted, "Cee Cee!"

Running around the corner, with De Silva hot on my feet, I saw Cee Cee and Adam huddled together in a corner. Adam was holding onto Cee Cee protectively, putting himself in front of her.

I looked to Jesse. "Distract the wolf. I'm going to go help them." He nodded and ran off.

The next I knew, the bench nearest to the wall, hurled itself across the air and into the creature, knocking it to the ground and out of the way. I took this opportunity to run to the pair, huddled scared together.

"Adam, Cee Cee," I said out of breath. I didn't know exactly what it was we were going to do next. "We need to get out of here."

"What is it?" Cee Cees voice shook with undeniable fear. "I don't see anything. There's nothing there!"

"What are you talking about?" I was highly confused.

"There is nothing there! The only thing I see are things moving!" She was in hysterics. Possibly it was just her mind going crazy.

I turned to Adam. He looked more into the world than out like Cee Cee. "Adam, you can see the werewolf right?"

"Werewolf? Like in the movies?"

"No, I mean yes, but werewolf as in the one behind us."

"Werewolf? There is no werewolf." He looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"How in the hell can you not see-"

__

I snapped its neck, Paul. When Susannah was in trouble.

"Then it's a ghost." I breathed. I swore under my breath. No wonder Adam and Cee Cee couldn't see it. The wolf was dead and since they are neither mediator nor shifter they cant see it.

I looked at the pair. "Ok, you guys are going to have to trust me on this. There is a werewolf. You cant see it because it is dead. Now, I know this sounds crazy, but ghosts are real, and apparently so are werewolves. Suze and I can see ghosts, that's why I can see it and you cant."

What did I just do?

Cee Cee perked up a bit and stood up to me. "You're just like Suze?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"I believe you."

I smiled. She was so scared, and yet she could come out of it a little to inform me of her cooperation.

"Thank you."

From behind me I heard a growl. The snarling signifying the animals consciousness raised hairs on the back of my neck and a shiver down my spine. Slowly, I turned around. I heard Cee Cee behind me explaining everything to Adam.

Before me, the wolf stood, on his hind back legs, overpowering me and the small trees in height. When Adam exclaimed that he understood everything, the wolfs attention turned to the two behind me.

"Shh…" I hissed.

"What does it look like?" Adam asked.

"Suze, when you piss her off." I answered, my eyes never leaving the beasts. It was as if we were battling. But with our eyes. Waiting for the other to strike out.

"Well, that's not good." Adam breathed.

"Adam! Shut up!" Cee Cee fought back defensively.

"Sorry," He defended himself. "But you should see Suze. It's like she's going to bite your head off!"

"I am going to bite your head off if you don't shut the hell up!"

There was a pause. Thank God. Cee Cee shut him up for once. Maybe they were good for each other.

"Oh my God…" Adam gasped.

I couldn't turn to see what was the matter, but I heard the reason of his sound.

"What?" Cee Cee asked worried.

"You cursed…Oh my God! Cee Cee! You cursed! I'm so proud of you!"

The wolf snarled again and started moving forwards. Grabbing the shirt front of Adam and Cee Cees hand, I ran around the building, to find that my efforts were wasted. The wolf had rushed in front of us.

"What is it?" Adam whispered.

I dared not answer. The beast was pissed off enough. One wrong move, and we would all be mediated by Suze.

"Paul, I really hate how you despise being mediated by me."

**__**

(P&P: Sorry, but I must end this chapter here. So, how is it? Good? Bad? I want to hear your thoughts. I kind of don't know where to go with this at this point. I have an idea, but I need an idea from you of what you would like to read. So send in your ideas. I will consider all of them, and give credit where credit is due. Thanks. )


	15. Curiosity killed the cat Didnt it?

**__**

Hey all! I hope you liked the last chapter. I liked writing it. The story is kind of going in a different direction than I thought it would. But I think its good. Well, I hope. Lol.

I was talking to Michaela and she hurt herself the other day…so to cheer her up I told her I would update Summer of Depp. Which I am right now. As you can see and read! So this chapter is dedicated to her.

I hope you get better girl!

And I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Chapter 15

Curiosity killed the cat. Didn't it!

Suze's POV

Ok, Paul, yeah, I hate him right now. Him and Jesse both! I don't care how good a kisser they both are! They will not get away with this! I want in on the action and they just leave me locked in this stupid room. Well, at least Paul thought to leave me with some food. Still, I'm not that easy to forgive people.

I stood, and attempted to pace around the room, or at least back in forth. Yeah, attempt is the word. Because that's what I did. I didn't get too far before I began to feel a little nauseous and weak. Ok, this was horrible. I was weak, and useless. Two things I hate most and never wanted to be.

My stomach churned as I sat back on the couch.

I wasn't going anywhere.

__

No shit, I thought.

I sighed, resting scratched hands on my knees. My arm ached from disuse and from the broken bones churning inside. I couldn't just sit here while those two tried to take down the wolf. They didn't have a scrap of a chance. I sighed again, running the ideas of a fight around in my head. It sounded exciting. Thrilling. Exhilarating. And also dangerous. Damn. There was always that word. Dangerous. But, didn't I live for the danger? Didn't I feed off of it like a vampire does the blood of a human?

I did. And by God I was not going to sit around and let two big headed men take over my job!

Standing shakily, I walked to the door. There were no windows in the room. I cursed at that fact, but I remembered some of the things Paul had taught me during my shifter lessons. Things that could be useful in my situation.

Closing my eyes, I pictured the front entrance to the hospital. It was so clear in my mind. I could almost smell the night air. Feel the Goosebumps on my skin as the wind whipped by my bare flesh. I could taste the sea salt air in my mouth.

And then I heard it…

"What does it look like?" I heard Adam asked.

I started walking towards the voice.

"Suze, when you piss her off." That had to be Paul. Oh, I was going to kick his butt all the way back to Seattle.

"Well, that's not good." Adams voice was nothing but a breathe.

"Adam! Shut up!" Cee Cee fought back defensively.

I had to laugh. Cee Cee always came to my defense when Adam would say something pertaining to me. It was always so funny when they fought. So cute and innocent.

"Sorry," He defended himself. "But you should see Suze. It's like she's going to bite your head off!"

That's right, Adam. Fear me. Fear the Suze…

"I am going to bite your head off if you don't shut the hell up!"

I giggled to myself. I had to put my hand over my lips to calm the laughter building inside my chest.

There was a pause.

__

Thank God. Cee Cee shut him up for once. Maybe they were good for each other.

Paul's voice floated inside my head. It was so soft, and filled with annoyed humor. I had to laugh and then smirk in disgust at his unspoken comment.

"Oh my God…" I heard Adam gasp.

That started me. Beginning a walk, I strutted over to the trio.

"What?" Cee Cee asked worried.

I spotted the three. Paul stood protectively in front of the arguing couple, staring down the wolf in front of him.

"You cursed…Oh my God! Cee Cee! You cursed! I'm so proud of you!"

Suppressing a giggle, I began moving in for the kill, slowly moving behind the blinding bushes.

The wolf snarled again and started moving forwards. Grabbing the shirt front of Adam and Cee Cees hand, I saw Paul run around the building. But that didn't stop the wolf. Paul's efforts were wasted as the wolf whirled out in front of them on the other side. Worriedly, I ran around the building as well, to stand safely away from the wolf. But also from my friends view.

"What is it?" Adam whispered. It was barely audible to my ears, but I heard it faintly.

I dared not answer. The beast was pissed off enough. One wrong move, and we would all be mediated by Suze.

At that point, I walked out from behind the wolf, to Paul's view. With hands on my hips, I put on the most annoyed and most full-of-herself look I could get.

"Paul, I really hate how you despise being mediated by me."

Oh, god, people. You should have seen the look on his face after I said that. It was unbelievably priceless. I had to laugh. Even with the werewolf, Cee Cee and Adam huddled together and Paul looking at the wolf and back to me every two seconds, I found all of this incredibly humorous.

_I didn't mean it that way, Suze._

Paul's voice, inside my head, sounded annoyed and tired.

__

Well I'm sorry, Paul. I guess I took it differently than you intended.

Suze, you were supposed to be up in the faculty room. We didn't lock you in there for our health. We did it for yours. Now get out of here before you get hurt more than you are now.

I shook my head and let out a little laugh. "And let the two of you take this fur ball out?" Then I grew serious, meaning every word that rolled off my tingling tongue. "I don't think so."

Paul shook his head.

"Two?"

I looked over as Paul kept his eyes on the wolf, which for some reason, seemed to be stuck in position. Maybe it was Paul.

The small voice belonged to Cee Cee. "Do you mean Paul and…" Her eyes grew wide, showing off her beautiful iris colored eyes, and her mouth dropped open. "…Jesse?"

I nodded. "Yeah Cee." But then I looked around. Jesse was no where in sight. I got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach right there.

Where was Jesse?

__

I don't know, Suze. He was here a couple minutes ago. And then…I don't know.

Great. That's just perfect!

Turning around, I looked around, searching for Jesse. The longer I looked, the closer I came to bursting into tears. I know. There goes tough Suze. But excuse me, I'm not always tough. I will admit that. I am a bad ass fighter, I will admit that. But, I am not always so tough emotionally. I wish I was. But, we are only gifted with so much.

I started to turn around. But a voice in my head stopped me.

__

Suze, for the love of God, _whatever you do, do not turn around._

I obeyed. But only for a second.

Hey, I was curious. Wouldn't you be if you knew a giant, man killing werewolf stood behind you? Of course you would. Well, most of you. I'm not alone! I swear I'm not!

Slowly turning around, my gaze was brought up much higher than I was tall, to be looking up at the face of a snarling, drooling beast. Todd, if you will. Or werewolf. I prefer ugly monster thing that needs its furry ass kicked. Yeah, I prefer that. Long. But I'll deal.

Paul cursed, knowing by my mind that I had done the opposite of what he had instructed.

__

Suze, are you insane?! _I specifically told you, not to move!_

Excuse me, Paul. You told me not to turn around. You didn't say not to move.

Suze, what did you do, though. Hmm?

It took me a minute to understand his meaning of that. And then I did. Stupid me.

__

Don't turn around.

Exactly. Paul was annoyed and angry. I couldn't blame him. I didn't listen. At all. I always had to have it my way. Well, my way usually worked. But, I also had Jesse. He would get me out of jams.

__

Suze, De Silva isn't here right now. Do you see him anywhere? Is he invisible or something? I don't think so. He isn't here. He left. You're going to need to trust me, Suze. I am asking, pleadingly right now. I don't want you hurt.

My eyes didn't leave the werewolf's for a second. I was glued. Well, not literally. But you get my drift. Ha ha. The hair on his coat waved back and forth, tauntingly, in the wind. A cold shiver ran down my back. Was this going to be it? One punch, scratch, or even a slap from this thing could take me out. The strength on this thing alone could upturn a car in a few seconds flat. No way was I any match for this thing. I was insane for thinking I could take this thing. And succeed.

__

Suze, I'm going to try and distract it. When I do, run.

I wasn't going to fight with him. At the minute, the wolf bent down, its face mere inches from my own. Its hot breath floated across my face, sticking sickly to my skin. The stench of the thing was overwhelming. I wanted so bad to reach up and cover my nose from the smell. But I didn't dare move. Not at that moment.

"Hey!" I heard Paul yell.

The wolf never moved. It didn't even blink. That scared the utmost reaches of crap out of me. If that makes any sense. Ha ha I'm Looney. Look at Looney, Suze.

Wait. Don't look at Looney Suze. She isn't in the best of outfits at the moment.

"_Hey!_" Paul tried again, this time banging on the nearest bench.

This time, the wolf moved. But, the only thing that moved, was its left ear. And it turned around, facing the area of the noise. Its eyes studied me, as if seeing into my soul and knowing all of my thoughts. Drool, slid from its gigantic jaws, globing into a small sticky puddle in-between us.

"I said, _hey!_" This time, Paul threw an object, hard, up against the creatures back. Its gaze never wavered, but it did fling around and grab Paul around his neck.

__

Run!

I could see Paul grabbing onto the wolfs arm as the beast walked forward toward the building, Paul hanging off the ground by a few feet. Paul began to look flushed, his air depleting rapidly. I felt horrible. This was my fault. I shouldn't have distracted him in the first place.

I looked over, and saw that Adam and Cee Cee had run off and gone to safety. Good. Two less people I had to worry about at the moment. But Paul, I had to help him. His life depended on it. I needed a plan though. And fast. Time was of the essence.

I started to run, in the opposite direction. And without a plan, I started howling, "Hey, you!" The wolf looked over, as I waved my arms in the air wildly, trying to gain its utmost attention. "Todd! I have something for ya!" And I swear to you, I saw its top lip curl up into a humored snarl.

Letting go of Paul, the werewolf started at a run for me. Gaining speed on all fours, I gasped, knowing this was it. I was supposed to run, but I couldn't move. My legs were glued to the ground. I was stuck. I wasn't going to move anytime soon. And the wolf knew it. I could see it in its expression as it run, breathlessly and picked back up on its hind legs. I took a step back as it raised a large claw in the air, ready to strike.

"No!" Paul yelled.

Out of nowhere, a huge green object flew past my view, slamming into the wolf, knocking it into the air, several yards away. Looking in the direction from which the object came from, I saw the one person I had wanted to see for the past hour.

"No one, and I mean _no one, _touches my _Querida_."

****

(P&P: I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. I really loved working on it. I expect nice long reviews! Please! And about "Changing in seasons", I wont be updating that fic until I finish this one. I may, update with a short chapter, to keep the fic going, but I really would like to get this fic done and then work on the other one. Expect the next chapter to be interesting and full of, I believe yall call it, fluff!)


	16. Leave, I will never

**__**

Hey all! Thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it. I liked the last chapter. I liked the ending. Jesses sexy appearance. Whoa, doggie. Lol. I saw this chapter like it was a movie. A little more action. But, enough talk. On with this chapter!

Chapter 16

Suze's POV

My heart nearly leapt out of my throat. The wolf was so close to ripping me in shreds of course I was panicked a little. But, I kind of felt relief. I had a feeling I was going to die. And I felt relief. I wouldn't have to deal with this life anymore. I wouldn't have to deal with these wounds, broken bones and scratches. I wouldn't have to deal with ghosts.

But then I thought about that. If I didn't have to deal with ghosts, then I wouldn't have Jesse. Oh, god…I did not just think that. Ok, now I have to take back that last part. Of course I don't like dealing with ghosts. Most of the time. Jesse is the exception. I love him with all of my heart it hurts to think of a life without him it's so much. And when I heard what he said, my heart leapt and I fell in love with him all over again.

Jesse strode over to me, with a look of pure hatred on his face. But not towards me. Well, I was hoping not. Come on, Suze. The guy just threw a bench at a werewolf that was about to rip you apart. Of course it isn't directed at you!

"_Querida_, are you alright?" Jesse wrapped me up in his arms and held me tight.

"Well," I squeaked, "I am. But, you are kind of squishing me a little."

He laughed and loosened his hold. "But, you are sure nothing is wrong?"

I laughed this time. "I'm sure, Jesse. I'm safe when in your arms." Umm…Did I just say that? Out loud?

He smiled (P&P: I'm listening to "Without love" by Bon Jovi. And this song sounds so perfect for this part. I don't know. Just the beat and…yeah…Oh well…Stop looking at me!) and was about to kiss me when Paul had to go and say something.

"If you two don't mind, save your kissing and googlie eyes at each other for later. I suggest we get out of here before dog breath over there comes to."

I laughed. "Paul, I was wrong about you. You do have some humor."

He took a bow. "Why, thank you, Ms. Simon. I am always here to humor you." He wiggled his eyebrows and a picture of him kissing me flashed in my mind.

I quickly shut my eyes, trying to rid my mind of the sight inside of it. "God, Paul, you are Satan!"

He laughed again. "Well, I love to annoy you. But, right now, we better go."

Jesse grabbed my hand, and I took Paul's as we ran towards the hospital.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Jesse didn't answer and neither did Paul. I stopped running right there.

"Guys! Where the hell are we going?" I yelled letting go of their hands.

I heard a noise behind me that sent shivers down my spine as Paul and Jesse ran back, grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. Turning my head ever so slightly, I saw the gruesome beast running on all fours towards us. He was catching speed too. Rotten fur ball. Well…Rotten fur ball who could eat me.

God, that sounded so wrong.

"We're going back to my house." Paul said, out of breath from our increased speed in running.

"And why, pray tell, are we going back to your house?" I asked, my breath coming out in gasps. The snarling sounded so close it made me shake in fear.

"I have things there that could help us with our furry friend." I looked up at him. His face was etched with shadows that made him look so hot. He looked so serious and determined. Well, at this point and situation, I was glad he felt that way.

"Susannah, please stop asking questions. You will tire yourself easily." He gripped my hand tighter and started running faster.

And to be honest, my legs felt like jell-o. I was running too much and I was getting tired fast because of my injuries.

Slowing down, my head kind of lolled forward. I wasn't feeling too good. I was getting dizzy and I felt lightheaded. Not so good at this moment.

"Suze." Paul said, pulling me forward.

I was still running, don't think I wasn't. I just wasn't going as fast as they would have liked me to.

"Suze, we need to move faster." Paul was grunting from pulling my extra weight.

"Susannah, please." Jesse sounded worried.

"I'm sorry, Jesse." I mumbled. "I can't go any farther."

And with that, I let go of their hands and fell to the ground. My head hit the pavement hard, knocking my senses off for like a minute. When I opened my eyes, I saw something leaning over me. The smell was horrible. I recognized it right away and laid stock still. Its nose roamed around my stomach and chest, smelling for anything to his liking.

I wanted to cry. I felt like crying. Hell, I could have been crying and just couldn't feel it. I couldn't think. My mind was totally focused on keeping still and not making a sound. I was so scared, I started shaking. I didn't want to start shaking. I wanted to stay still. Just goes to show how your body will betray you.

__

Suze, it's ok. Just stay calm. I'm here.

Paul…?

Yes, Suze, it's me. I won't let anything happen to you. Jesse is here too. We're going to get you out of this, I promise.

Paul, please. I'm so scared. I can't move. It's right over me.

Suze, stay calm, please don't move. You will be ok.

Paul, please help me.

I closed my eyes, tears slipping through my tangled lashes. I was going to die. I knew I was. And this time, I didn't want to. I didn't feel relived. Paul's voice reminded me of everything I had here. I didn't want to lose any of that. I wanted to graduate and finally see Adam confess his feelings for Cee Cee. I wanted to see Doc get a girlfriend and be happy. I wanted mom and Andy to be happy, and to see them so in love. I wanted to see Father Dom finally throw that old pack of cigarettes away.

I laughed to myself. That was a silly thought. Yet, I still wanted it. And then I thought of Jesse. Oh, Jesse. My sweet, sweet Jesse. I wanted everything with him. And I knew, I never could. I could only have some of those things. And no one would know. Father Dom, Paul and little Jack would know. But no one who really, really mattered to me. Like mom. Or Andy. Or Doc, Dopey and Sleepy. Cee Cee and Adam and Gina. I wanted them to see Jesse. I wanted them to know how much I loved him and how happy I was.

I wish Jesse was alive so everyone could see how amazing he is.

And with that wish, I opened my eyes to stare at the wolf. He stood, leaning over me with his jaws open, with drool leaking between the cracks of his teeth, his breath flowing lazily around myself. He was really a human under all of that fur. A guy who had no choice in the matter of this curse. He didn't know what he was doing, and couldn't stop what happened. He was really Todd. And by the force of the moon, and the curse of the werewolf, he was changed into something people cant even contemplate as real.

I felt bad for him. Even when I felt deaths grip find my throat I felt the need to be sorry.

__

Suze, don't stoop to that level. You aren't thinking clearly. Come back to us. Come back to me…

Paul's soft voice floated through my mind like soft rose petals. It calmed my senses and made me relax a bit, knowing he was there. Somewhere…

__

I'm here…

The roar wasn't what scared me. It wasn't the hot, sticky, foul smelling breath coming down at my skin in tendrils. It wasn't the chill in the air. It was the rough touch, of sharp nails, digging into my flesh.

I let out a whimpering scream, trying as hard as I could to stay still and calm. But it was kind of hard to do that seeing as a mythical animal was tearing into my flesh.

Letting out another roar, I felt its tongue delve out and tap my cheek. It was so slimy and gross I don't even want to think about what it was doing to my skin. Cackling deep and low, it licked down to my chin, lingering a moment to last the taste.

"Todd."

My eyes snapped open at the name. The wolf apparently heard it too, and looked up. Its ears twitched, following the sound of the voice. It seemed familiar, but I wasn't sure. Slowly, inching away from my body, the wolf crawled towards the sound of the voice.

"Todd…" It was more of a taunting sound. One to lure a victim to a trap.

Closing my eyes, I decided to rest there on the concrete for a few minutes more. I was so tired. Drained of energy. My body was so cold, sore and hurting beyond belief. What I wouldn't give for a nice soft bed right about now.

"Suze."

I moaned out a reply. Well, I attempted. It sounded more like a grunt than anything else. I wasn't about to open my eyes. I couldn't. I didn't have to strength nor the energy. And if we had to run again, I was going to beg one of the guys to carry me. Or leave me there. Whichever was best.

"Suze, can you hear me?"

I wouldn't have moaned if I didn't!

I could almost feel Paul's smile.

"Sorry, Suze, I was just checking."

__

Help me up, will ya.

I felt two sets of hands, pull me up to my feet. Which, by the way, didn't really help since I didn't have any umph left. So, I fell to the ground just as quickly as I was pulled off of it.

"Susannah!" Jesse sounded frantic, and even more concerned.

I tried my hardest to open my eyes. But after the third try, I gave up. I gave up. Susannah Simon gave up. I know. I'm weak. A loser. I couldn't do anything to help. I was so tired. I wanted to sleep…

"No!" Paul yanked on my arm. "Suze, don't you even dare think about going to sleep now!"

__

Just a little nap…?

No!

Paul always ruins all of my fun.

__

And don't you forget it, Susie.

Enough with the Susie stuff!

"Suze, you need to do one thing for me, alright?" Paul wanted to me to do something or him. Oh boy. "Suze, don't get smart cracking right now, this is serious. I need you to open your eyes, I need to see if they are dilated. Can you please do this for me?"

If I have to…

"Please, Susannah." Jesse pleaded. "Susannah, please open your eyes so Slater can see if you are alright."

I had to do this for Jesse. He asked nicely and I would do just about anything for him. Plus, what if I wasn't ok? What if something was wrong? I didn't know what the whole dilated thing was, but I knew Paul would take care of me. He wasn't such the bad guy I thought him out to be. He just has his…sides.

Straining my lids, and curling my lips, I forced my eyes opening. The strain was unbelievable. I could hardly keep them open. This wasn't good. I don't care who you are. This was _not _good.

"Jesse…" My voice cracked from disuse and loss of energy. I was losing it. I couldn't hold on for much longer. The darkness was calling out to me, wrapping tendrils upon tendrils of blackness around my wrists and ankles.

"Susannah, it is alright. You will be ok." He looked almost close to tears. My Jesse. So sweet and caring. I would always love him. "_Nombre De dios_-We will get you help, please hold on!"

"Her eyes are dilated badly." Paul looked up at Jesse. "We have to get her to my house and have my grandfathers nurse tend to her." He looked down at me. "You're going to be ok, Suze."

"What…?" His voice was so soft and so far away. I was slipping. Slipping into the farthest crack.

"Jesse, we need to get her out of here." Paul sad hurriedly.

"I will take her." Jesse said when Paul reached down to lift me. Paul stepped back and looked around us, searching for any dangers that may have been lurking in the shadows. Such as a certain wolf we have all come to know and love.

I was being sarcastic.

Jesse slowly and carefully picked me up, cradling me in his arms, holding my head close to his chest. I felt so good. Being in his arms, I mean. I felt safe. Nothing could hurt me as long as Jesse was there. Nothing.

"Come on!" Paul shouted, running towards his car in the parking lot not so far away from where we were standing. Or, I should say, Paul and Jesse were standing. Because me, I was kind of…lying in Jesses arms. Quite comfortable I must say.

Jesse started striding towards the car, at the same time trying to make sure I didn't fall out of his arms or be in harms view. Snuggling into his chest I sighed.

"Hold on Susannah, we're almost to the car. You will be able to lay down."

"Please don't leave me, Jesse." I mumbled.

"I will never leave you, _Querida_."

And then it was black…

(P&P: I hope you liked this. Almost seven pages. NOW REVIEW!)


	17. The growl of a hungry belly

I was informed of a comment on the Meg Cabot site about Abby Barnett, and I am very upset about it. What the person posted was very mean and rude. I would not like someone saying that about me. And personally, I don't think Abby Barnett is what that person thought of her. We all want reviews, I mean, come on. And I have seen many authors sometimes beg for reviews. Even when they do have a lot to begin with. So everyone just needs to please chill about the subject. And let everyone do what they came to this site to do. Write about their favorite book series. SO CHILL PEOPLE!

Nice reviews for the last chapter! Awesome! Thank you so much to all! And special thanks to Lyanne for the longer reviews. Lol I just find you so adorable. Thank you so much. And thank you to Madmaddu, UnangeliHalo, Alenor, moovalous3, GIGI( ) !

In answer to your question, GIGI( ), Paul doesn't want to take her to the hospital because the werewolf is nearby, and it knows Suze has been there.

NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**__**

Chapter 17

Paul POV

Hopping into the front seat , I started the engine, waiting for Rico Suave and Suze to get in the car. Looking up, I saw Jesse still carrying Suze. Pulling out of the parking space, I put it in reverse and sped back to where he was walking and waited till he laid Suze down in the back seat and sat, cradling her head in his lap.

Oh, I cant tell you how jealous I was. Even at a time like this. I was still jealous. I would always be jealous. I still couldn't figure it out. I'm alive. He's dead. I have money and can give her anything her heart desires. He cant do anything. She cant even introduce him to her parents. I was the better man. I had to be. I had everything.

And still, she chose him.

But, it wasn't like I could do anything. I couldn't control Suzes life. I wanted to. Oh, man, did I want to. Anything to have her. But, I knew she would hate me. No matter what I did to try and get those two apart. It did nothing but make Suze hate me more. Maybe it was just lust. Maybe…But, I had never felt this before. This…heart ache every time I saw them stare into each others eyes with so much love. I wanted that from Suze. I wanted her to look up at me, with those gorgeous emerald eyes, with so much love I would just cry from the pain of it.

But that would never happen. And even if it did, it would all be too good to be true.

Just my luck.

"It will be alright, _Querida_." Jesse said, stroking Suze's soft, chestnut mane. "I am here. Everything will be fine."

I caught a glimpse of him, leaning down to kiss Suze's forehead. He moved down to kiss her nose, but I interrupted before I erupted.

"How is she doing back there, cowboy?" I asked, speeding up a bit to get to my house as quick as possible.

I smiled when I saw the look on his face from the cowboy remark.

"She looks like a defenseless babe in its cradle."

Yeah, Suze was a babe. But, not the kind of babe Mr. Old Stuff back there meant. And cradle. Yeah, cradle alright. Cradled in his arms. Holding her. Touching her soft, warm body.

I heard a scream as I blinked back to look at the road. Quickly turning the wheel, I barely missed a pedestrian, who was now cursing my license plate number.

I smiled, took a deep breath and looked ahead of me at the rising sun.

"Yep, a babe."

Jesse looked up with a question in his eyes. "Why are we not taking Susannah to the hospital for treatment?"

"Because," I said, swerving out of the left lane into the right. "the wolf knows Suze has been there. It will think to look there first. Animals run on instinct, Rico. Once an animal chooses its prey, it doesn't rest until it has gotten and killed it." Taking a deep breath I said, "And the wolf has chosen its prey."

"Susannah…" Jesse looked down at Suze as if she were a haggard rag doll.

"Yes." I grumbled, turning onto my street.

"Why do you think this?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I don't think," I said, turning into the driveway, noticing a certain ghost standing on the front steps. "I know."

__

Suze's POV

Jesse…

I dreamt of him. His handsome face, of which you could find yourself staring at for hours. His rough and yet at the same time soft hands. His gorgeous olive skin you wanted more than anything to touch. Eyes so liquid brown you could get lost in them and never find your way out. Hair so soft and adorable you wanted to run your fingers through it and grasp it to hold him in place…

Whoa, Suze. Keep it PG ok.

My head was spinning and I couldn't open my eyes. Oh god, was I drooling? Oh, God, please don't let me be drooling. I would die!

Voices…They were so muddled, I could hardly make out the words or whose voice. Was I still in the hospital? I couldn't have been. didn't something happen? Something bad. Involving me and a lot of fur.

Visual…

OH GOD!

"What do you mean you cant find him?" I heard a voice shout.

Nothing came out clear. Everything was fuzzy and unclear.

"I already told you." Came another voice. "I have been looking for him for several days now. I cant find him anywhere. Not the woods. Not our house. Not our old hangouts. No where."

"So it wasn't you who called the wolf away?" I asked, groggily sitting up.

All three guys looked over to me.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked, as Jesse rushed over to me.

"The wolf," I said, my throat so hot and dry. "It attacked us. I fell on the ground and the wolf was about to strike, and then…"

"And then what, _Querida_?" Jesse asked, his arm snaking its way around my waist for support.

I looked to him, my mouth hanging half open and my eyes drooping tiredly. It was a wonder I could stay awake. The darkness called to me with a soft voice promising rest and renewal. It took all of my energy to resist the lure.

"I heard something." I said, trying to remember everything that had happened. "I heard a voice. Almost a whisper. I could hardly hear it. But when I did…it was such a beautiful voice."

I saw Paul looked to the floor, deep in thought, Casey shuffled his feet for a moment and Jesse just stared past me. Did that have a bigger impact than it was supposed to?

"I swear it wasn't me." Casey said, putting his hands up. "I don't have a beautiful voice." He laughed uneasily.

I joined in his laughter. "I don't think it was you. You're too manly."

He smiled, taking a humorous bow. "Thank you."

"Then who was it?" Paul asked, his finger finding its way to his chin. "If it wasn't Casey, Todd's brother, then who? And where, is Todd staying?" Paul looked to me, searching in my eyes for something to use.

__

What is it, Paul?

I don't know, Suze. Where do you think Todd could be staying? And who was the one with the voice? These are questions that need answering now.

I don't know. The voice sounded off a little, though.

What do you mean "Off"?

I mean, when I heard it, my mind was jumbled and quaky. But, it seemed different from normal voices. It didn't sound completely human.

"Hmm…" Paul murmured out loud.

"'Hmm…' what?" Casey asked and looked around at all our faces.

"What is it Paul?" I asked, feeling the darkness's hold on me grow even stronger and my fighting almost useless.

"What if someone is hiding Todd?" Paul asked no one in question. It wasn't meant to be answered. But thought over, and then discussed.

__

That is possible…

Think about it, Suze. If someone called to the wolf and didn't die, they have to be in line with the beast.

But, Paul, the wolf could have just devoured the person. No one has the power to control a werewolf.

Why not, Suze? For a long time we didn't believe in the existence of werewolves. They exist. So why not one who can control them?

"Paul I'm not sure." I said aloud. Both Jesse and Casey looked to me.

"Susannah, Slater may be right." Jesse said, grasping my hand and looking to Casey. "There may be someone, someone human, hiding the wolf."

My hand felt so little in his. Like he could crush me in a second if he wished it so. Thank god he didn't. I noticed his hands. Really noticed them. They were the color olive like the rest of him, with lines and muscle just as a human. Calluses covered his fingers and hair on his knuckles. He was truly beautiful.

In a manly sense. Ha ha…

I sighed. There was no use fighting with him. Plus, he hadn't even heard the silent conversation Paul and I had shared. Pity, it would be funny.

__

How so, Suze?

I laughed out loud.

__

If you were to say something smart, Jesse would say something back, not totally understanding what you said. And then, he would get angry and you would laugh and then everything would be weird.

__

Suze.

__

Yeah, Paul?

__

You do realize, none of that made a lick of sense.

__

It did so…

And then I thought about it. Something's I said never made sense. Maybe it was the way I explained things. So, Paul could be telling the truth. But why would I believe him? That little rascal.

I shrugged.

__

I guess you're right.

Of course I am.

I had to laugh again. Jesse and Casey were dumbfounded of why. But I didn't explain. I didn't say a word, as the three of them began to discuss what the plan of action would be. Men. All they wanted to do was kick some butt.

Wait.

I like to kick butt. So that makes me…

Stop thinking about stupid things, Suze!

Laying back down, I closed my eyes, thinking about my mom. I hadn't seen her in a while. Actually I hadn't talked to her either. Was she ok? How was Andy? And Doc, sleepy and Dopey? Hmm…I would have to call them when I got the chance.

All of a sudden, I heard a low, drawn out growl. Paul and Jesse immediately went into fighting stance, moving towards the window and door, looking all around. I laughed to myself. They were so wrapped up in all of this they didn't know that it had been the sound of my stomach gurgling, sending a message that I was hungry.

The noise hadn't phased Casey one bit. He stood as calm as ever, with his hands placed casually in his pants pockets. I laughed at this too. He had this bored look on his face. Like he wanted to be doing something else, but found he couldn't tear himself away from the things happening now. I had no doubt that he hadn't been paying attention to Paul and Jesses conversation earlier. And they had included him in it too.

I was still giggling to myself when Jesse walked back into the room.

"_Nombre de Dios_, Susannah, what on earth is so funny?" He asked, his brow slightly raised, and his face filled with confusion.

He looked like Brad after you told him he had to clean his room. Confused and dumbfounded. Stupid, even.

I laughed again.

"Suze, answer the guys question." Paul grumbled, fingering the blinds too see outside.

"For one thing," I giggled out. "it's daylight. Werewolves don't come out in the daytime. For another, that growl you heard, was my stomach." They looked at me, all of their brows raised in confusion. I felt another fit of laughter build up in my stomach. "_I'm hungry_." I stated, putting emphasis on the word so they would understand.

Typical.

"Oh." They all whispered in unison.

I burst out laughing.

(PP: So what do you all think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me!)


	18. Wolf Charmer

**__**

MOochicko you are one interesting person lol. It takes me like 2 minutes to read your reviews to understand what it is you're saying. But it's fine. I think it's awesome! You are so funny.

I'm glad yall liked chapter 17. Most of you mentioned it was Funny? Well, I am told I'm a funny person. Sometimes hilarious when I have a lot of energy. So I put some of that humor into the fic. I find myself to be a lot like Suze. So I can relate to her character and keep it the same. Go Suze!

Now, on with the fic!

Chapter 18

Wolf Charmer

__

It was dark. Nothing shown out on the cement-not even the light from the moon. An eerie silence crept up our necks causing hairs we didn't even knew we had to stand on end. Leaves crackled as the wind whistled by. I didn't know which was worse. The noise or the silence. Both had a creepy affect on my nerves.

The sound of footsteps fell lightly behind me, keeping step with myself. No words were shared, no looks. Nothing. It was the most eerie, exciting thing since the last episode of Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

I rounded the corner, making sure nothing was there, when…**the world started burning, the moon fell down from the sky and screams were heard everywhere-**

"Suze, stop turning this into a Stephen King movie."

__

As a hand came down on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks to demand me cease with my soundless ranting's.

"Are you done yet?" Paul stood, his hand still resting on my shoulder.

__

And they lived happily never after. Muahahahaha!

"Now I am."

"Good." He looked agitated. I wonder why.

__

Duh, Suze, you're annoying him. But I'm not really, since it's in my head. It's his fault! He is the one intruding on my private thoughts!

And then I really thought about it.

__

Oh my god! He had witnessed my daydream about me and Jesse! Which was rated R!

"Suze, I didn't actually get that part, but now that you bring it up, I would like to know." He was smirking at me. The evil thing was smirking at me. What nerve!

I said that, and still, my cheeks bloomed a dark red. Jesse and Casey were oblivious to what Paul meant and why my cheeks had turned to such a color. But I wasn't about to tell them. Oh, no. And Jesse would never know!

"Paul, grow up." I said awkwardly, turning around and limping the rest of the way.

My legs were hurting really badly and my head was light, yet still feeling heavy. I didn't make a sound, although I did moan a little because of the shooting pain rising in my injured arm.

And if you would like to be informed, after Paul, Jesse, Casey and I had talked, I had gone back to sleep. When I woke up, I opened my eyes and was staring right at Paul. Well, I was in his bed. So of course he would be there. But I didn't think to find him there right when I woke up.

And so close to me.

So, I had jumped with a yelp and rolled over, off the bed, and onto my arm. The bad one. So, yeah, it hurt. Paul had gotten up, apologized, and told me that he had kept watch over me all night while Jesse and Casey went about the streets looking for answers. Paul told me he hadn't done anything but watch me all night. But I still had the feeling of his hands on my skin. Like he had been touching me. No…

__

Forgive me, if I have no control over myself and have the need to hold the angel I'm lying next to.

I groaned. I should have known. Paul wouldn't have not touched me. I mean, come on. He is a male. From what I can tell, anyways. And, he has touched me in the past.

But, I wasn't mad. Well, not as mad I probably should have been. He hadn't done anything wrong. I mean, he hadn't forced me to do anything. He hadn't done anything to me while I slept. So why did I feel this little bit of…annoyance, I guess you could say. With myself, I mean.

I admit, I still had this thing for Paul. Whatever it may be, I don't think I will ever know.

"Do we have to walk any farther?" I asked, softly rubbing my arm. "My legs are killing me."

"If we stop something else may get to you before your legs finish the job." Casey joked.

"Very humorous you glow bug." I spit.

"My pleasure, me lady." He said, with a gentle bow.

I snorted.

Jesse walked over to me and pulled me close. "Susannah, are you alright? Do you need us to stop for a rest?"

I smiled, leaning into Jesse. At that moment, all I wanted to do was fall into his arms and sleep. Feel safe in his secure arms as he held me gently, yet tightly firm to his unmoving chest.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of its images. I couldn't let anything block my concentration. Not even Jesse.

"Susannah?" Jesse persisted.

"Huh?"

"Do you want me to carry you?" In his voice, I could tell he had already asked me that. I…just hadn't heard it.

Or, I just wasn't paying attention.

"Jesse, I'm fine." I said.

But, I spoke too soon, and with the next two steps, I was flat on my face on the cement. Not so pretty from any side and not so comfortable if you're the one who falls. So, yeah, it wasn't nice. Or pretty, if you want.

"Susannah!" Jesse shouted, running over to me.

I coughed, mucus rising in my throat. Jesse scooped me up into his arms, as I wrapped mine around his neck and rested my head, comfortably, on his shoulder. I felt safe again. Safer than I had in a while. The long walk from Paul's was tiring. Since we didn't want to be noticed, we hadn't taken Paul's car. Which, right now, I would object to the idea of not having it. I was sleepier than a bloodhound.

"Jesse?" I murmured.

"Sleep, Susannah." He whispered, softly kissing my forehead. "I will wake you if something happens."

I nodded and closed my eyes. But I didn't fall asleep right away. Something told me to just rest my eyes. Be ready for something. What that something was, I had no idea.

"So, do you guys do this a lot?" Casey asked.

"No, not really." Paul answered stonily.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him. Paul, I mean. I hope he wasn't paying attention to my thoughts.

__

As a matter of fact, I am, Suze.

Why was I running through a fog? The dragon was nipping at my heals, running ever so fast to catch me and feed me to-

Suze, you do know you don't dream this way, right?

the prince of darkness. He could gobble me up in no time, swallowing me whole without chewing at all. I would then rely in his belly, until a knight in shining armor would come to rescue me.

Suze…

I groaned out loud.

"Susannah? Are you alright?" Jesse whispered.

"Yes, Jesse, I'm fine." I said sweetly.

__

Faker.

Paul, shut it, ok?

Suze, I'm serious, are you alright?

I cant believe I'm having a conversation in my head…

Suze, please answer me.

I mean, we've done this before…

Suze, this is getting annoying.

And, I think we've said some things too…

Suze, I'm very agitated.

Oh, my god!

What, what, what!

It's like we're having mind sex!

Suze…

Oh, god, this is not good!

You weren't complaining last night…

What?

Nothing.

You said something.

Well, Suze, technically, I didn't say anything-

But you did…whatever-you "Made a comment".

Suze, for us to be having mind sex I would have to do something like this.

And then I felt something. It felt like fingers, running across my breasts. It felt rather good except I knew for a fact that nothing was actually touching me there. Jesses hands were fit tightly around my waist and under my legs. There was no way…

__

Paul!

Well, I was just giving you an example.

Paul, that felt so real! How in the hell did you do that?

What, this?

And I felt it again. Only, this time, the feel of a finger swept lightly over my nipple. Against my will, I let out a small moan. However this was supposed to go, it felt good.

__

Paul, I cant believe you!

Suze, don't tell me you didn't like that.

Of course I didn't.

"Susannah, does something hurt you?" Jesse asked, a worried tone sounding in his voice.

"No, Jesse, I'm fine." I whispered back, snuggling into his arms.

__

Suze, just admit it. I know how your mind works. I've been in it more than what's good for my health.

Funny. But do you see me laughing?

Suze, I'm serious. This is called stimulation.

Paul, I don't need to learn tricks that horny shifters use to get off, ok.

Suze, it's not used for just that. Although, it has come into use now and then for shifters all over the world for centuries.

Nice. We're all a bunch of horny, hormonal crazy people. I feel just perfect.

Suze, what I did was stimulate you. Yes, it was in a sexual way, but, you can stimulate people in any way for any number of purposes. Like, I could lightly brush your shoulder.

I could feel the fingers of a strong masculine hand sweep over my left shoulder.

__

Nice.

Thank you. And, I could also do something like this.

Now, this was worse than the breast thing. Well, you can decide yourself. But this time I couldn't believe what he was doing. How noticeable this would be. I could feel his lips gently on mine. Stroking. Caressing softly. Molding against mine, warmly. It felt good. And we didn't have to be physically attached for all of these feelings to happen.

__

Oh, Suze. Even in mind your lips are still so soft.

And then my mind exploded. We went on into a full on frencher, ladies and gentlemen. I'm talking tongues swooshing together, lip nibbling, teeth grazing, the works.

I kept my head hidden from Jesse and Casey's view. I know you couldn't physically see Paul and me making out, but you could see my lips moving. And, I had to keep myself from sighing and moaning. If I let even one slip, I would be caught and questions would be asked. Questions I didn't feel comfortable with answering right now.

Nibbling my bottom lip, he grazed his cheek across my swollen lips as my tongue delved out across his flesh. This was so amazing. So interesting. Never in my life had I ever experienced anything like this. It was incredible.

__

So Suze, what did you think about that?

I couldn't even think of anything to respond to that. My mind was still frazzled from the mind blowing that was happening merely seconds ago. Mind blowing that was caused by Paul Slater. Interesting how things happen.

__

Suze, come back to earth. Ha ha come back to me…

Paul, you cant hypnotize me.

Oh, Suze, so much to learn. I will hypnotize you another time at another place. All I need to say right now is congratulations.

Congratulations on what?

Stimulation. I felt the full effect of that kiss. But, you were only reacting to what I did. Now, you have to stimulate me in some way on your own.

Paul, why do we have to have shifter lessons at a time like this?

Why not now? Suze, while there isn't anything to do we might as well get something accomplished. Now, stimulate me.

I could almost feel his smirk. He was amused by this. And I was his puppet. I was letting him pull my strings.

So, I did what he asked. I tried to stimulate him. At first I couldn't think of anything. And then, I felt something.

__

Oh, god, Suze that feels amazing…

What was I doing? Oh, god, what was I touching!

__

Suze…that…

And then I tapped into my thoughts and found out what he meant. I was running my hands down his legs. Inside his pants!

I tried to stop. But, like all of my experiments, I knew how to start them but not how to end them.

__

Paul, how do you stop this?

Why would you want to stop?

Well, for one thing, I didn't mean for this to happen. And for another thing, I would never do that!

So why are you doing it now?

I'm not doing it now!

You are. Even if it is in your mind, you are still stimulating me. It's like a transparent touch. It's there, but you cant see it. You can stop it, if you will it to do so. But in the mean time, I'm just going to enjoy myself…

Grr….

This was so typical of Paul. He gave me something to run with, I ran with it, and got myself into trouble that I would _eventually _dig myself out of. Gracious.

I didn't want to be doing this…thing to Paul. I didn't want him thinking I wanted to. I just want things to not be going this way. I don't want my hands inside Paul's pants, rubbing his legs.

__

Very well done, Suze.

What do you mean?

You stopped. The stimulation. You stopped it. Very well done.

Thank you.

Now, end of lesson. I need to concentrate and you need to rest.

I do not.

Suze, please don't fight with me.

Or what?

Or, I am going to tie you to a bed and mentally stimulate you till you go mad.

Shutting up now.

Thank you. Now rest.

And I did just that. Without any thoughts of Paul, of course.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**__**

PAUL'S POV

"Is she sleeping?" I asked Jesse.

I knew she was sleeping, but I just wanted to know.

"Yes," Jesse said. "I believe she is. She must have been having bad dreams that were keeping her awake."

Yeah. Me.

"So…" Casey paused the silence. "What's the plan, I mean, we do have a plan, right?"

I looked back at him. What did he think? That we would go in without a plan?

"Are you joking?" I asked with a laugh. "Of course we have a plan."

"When did we accomplish that?" Jesse asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, would you mind sharing?" Casey queried.

I didn't think they were so persistent. I need to look over their specs a little more thoroughly.

"I'm working on it." I mumbled.

"Slater." I heard Jesse whisper warningly.

"Rico, give me a break…" I broke off, turning around.

Behind me stood an old woman, with a sword in her hand pointing at my neck. Her hair was gray and ragged, like there hadn't been a brush through the strands in years.

Looked more like centuries to me.

"Who are you?" I spit.

"Susannah…" I heard Jesse try to rouse Suze awake.

My eyes didn't leave the old woman's. They were empty. Her eyes, I mean. And I wasn't 100 sure she was a woman either.

"Answer me." My voice was loud, biting off like thunder.

Her lips curled up at the corners, as saliva dripped from them. My nose curled up in distaste.

"Answer me," I said once more, the patience in me drying up by the waiting moment. "Now."

__

Why don't you ask them.

The voice wasn't clear. I wasn't sure whose voice it really was but I had an idea it was the old woman's. It was cracked and laced with anger.

__

Paul…

That was Suze. And then I looked behind the old woman. My mouth dropped wide open as I counted more than thirty drooling werewolves, crawling from trees and down the street.

(P&P: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I had lots of fun writing it, even though I have a stupid cold and aunty flow is in town (all you girls should know what I'm talking about). Sorry its been so long since I have updated. We have had internet problems and I've had problems with getting onto the internet to update. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a full ten pages too. Yay! Please review. Thank you!)


	19. For all that is hairy

**__**

(The internet is still down. But, hey, I decided to write chapter nineteen while I'm waiting. Lucky you! Just kidding. But, I just read chapter eighteen and I just went damn…Anyways, I hope yall liked it. Enjoy!)

Chapter nineteen

SUZES POV

"Susannah…" Jesse whispered into my ears.

"No…" I murmured. Didn't he know not to wake me so early in the morning?

Jeez.

"_Querida_," Jesse persisted. "you need to wake up."

"Not so early." Mumbling, I swatted him away. "Wake me up when Andy wants me to eat breakfast."

"Answer me." I heard Paul rumble.

"I did answer you…" Agitated, I lifted my head from Jesses shoulder and looked up at Paul.

I gasped, as I saw the haggard woman standing in front of him. Who was she? And what had happened since I had fallen asleep? There you go, Suze. You shouldn't have fallen asleep. I told you, but you didn't listen…

Wait, was I just talking to my self inside my head?

I need help.

All of a sudden I heard a low growl. Many, in fact. Turning to look over Jesses shoulder, my heart stopped. I couldn't believe my eyes. Starting to shake, I tried blinking to see if I was seeing things. But, to my dismay, I wasn't. They were there. And when I say "They", I mean werewolves. Lots of them. More than I dared to even count.

I didn't know what to do. I was motionless. Speechless. I couldn't even tell Jesse what was wrong when he asked me. He didn't see what I saw. Nothing could harm him. He wasn't really here. He was a ghost. Immortal. And when immortal, he could not be killed. Being a ghost, he was already dead.

Lucky bastard.

Since nothing seemed to be coming out of my mouth I reached deep and called for the one person I knew could hear me.

Paul…

I caught his attention. I knew he heard me. And when he looked behind the old woman to me, he saw what I did. Looking past Jesse holding my shaking body, he saw the dozens of werewolves, clawing at the pavement; salivating for a piece of our flesh; dying for the taste of fear they hadn't had in so long.

"Holy mother of God…" Paul whispered.

Paul, what's going on?

I don't know, Suze. I really don't know.

"Susannah, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, shaking me a little.

I looked up at his face. He looked confused and worried. He didn't know what was going on or why I was speechless. Looking past his shoulder at the beasts, I tried looking for the one who had been coming after us. Todd, Casey's brother. Scanning the crowd, I couldn't find him anywhere.

Where was he?

"Now I am going to ask you this only one more time," Paul growled meaningfully. "Who are you?"

I looked back to see what the old woman's reaction and reply would be. Her lips were curled into a devilish smile as her eyes fell over to me. I shivered, feeling the full impact of her gaze, knowing the whole of her attention was spent on me. And I could not escape.

"What is your name, missy?" She asked, her voice crackling like leaves.

My shivering increased as I began to shake. I could not open my mouth for my lips quaked, sealed shut.

"Do not fear me," I heard her voice again. She almost seemed inhuman. Or, almost masculine.

Closing my eyes, I tried to picture Paul. But nothing came to my mind but emptiness. Fear rattled my bones as uncertainty filled my soul. Who was this woman?

"I have been feared by so many," She continued. I opened my eyes, seeing her walk towards me, swaying in long black robes. "And yet," She turned to look me in the eyes and I cuddled closer as she snarled, "I love it."

Paul, I could see, was trying his hardest not to burst out of control; his fists were clenched into tight, pulsing balls. Oh god. That sounded so wrong! I am not like that…really!

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking more than before.

"I am the keeper of the wolves." She said, skipping merrily down the street. For an old woman, she sure could move fast as if she were young. "And you, are Susannah Simon."

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I believe you are a shifter, darling," She kept on as if I had never said a word. I knew she heard me. She reacted to my question. She just acted like she hadn't heard it. Like it didn't matter.

__

Paul, what is going on?

I don't know, Suze. Just be careful. Don't say anything to make her angry. Let me handle everything.

Paul, I heard her voice inside my head. She can send her thoughts to me.

Suze, just stay calm. Don't give her any reason to act out against us or mainly you.

Paul! Did you even hear me?

Well Suze, I cant technically hear you since we are not using our ears to pass information to each other. Think of it as a mind-note.

Paul, that is not funny.

Suze, I am not trying for humor here-

BUT YOU SAID THAT IN A HUMOROUS TONE!

Suze, again, I am not technically talking to-

Yeah, yeah. Forget about all of that. What do we do?

I don't know yet, Suze. We will just have to be careful and play this thing by ear.

By ear. Well, I hope she cant hear what we are saying.

"Darling," The old woman croaked, laughing. "The young man already told you he cant technically talk to you. You cant see his voice inside your mind."

__

She makes a good point, Suze.

Oh, Shut up.

"I know that, you stupid-" At this point, I felt a cold hand over my mouth. I looked to see that is wasn't Jesse, but an invisible hand.

__

Paul, get your stupid, stimulated hand off of my mouth.

Suze! I told you to not say anything that could make her angry.

I _am the one who is angry. One of her fuzzy pets tried to off me!_

Nice way of putting it, Suze.

"The reason my, "fuzzy pets" as you put them, attacked you, was because they smelled something on you. You have something that attracts them." She smirked. "I should have let him have you. You don't seem like you serve much of a purpose on this planet."

"Now, you see here!" Jesse roared. The cement blocks on the sidewalk started to uplift and rattle in their spots.

"Enough!" Paul yelled back at Jesse, getting in his face.

Well, our faces, since I was in Jesses arms and all. So, yeah. Our.

"You need to keep your cool, De Silva."

"Hold your tongue, Slater." Jesse growled. "This does not concern you. Stay-out-of-it!"

Pulling my eyes from the growling two, I looked at the old woman. She wasn't looking at anything, it seemed. She was just staring off into space.

__

Why do you do that?

Jumping, I blinked, looking at the old woman. She hadn't moved, nor was she looking in my direction.

__

Why do I do what? I asked her. What was she getting at?

__

Them. The boy and the ghost. Why do you let them fight?

I sighed. I don't let them. _I have tried before to make them stop. I even beat Paul on the head with a vase once. What do you expect me to do?_

I expect you to tap into those powers you have and put those men in line. I may be an old woman, and I may not have experienced the natures pleasures, but I do know a thing or two about men.

Umm…Why did you ask me that?

Which do you have stronger feelings for?

Umm…Now I was lost. Why was she asking me these random questions? And she didn't even answer my question! That doesn't make sense!

"Why are you protecting Suze?" Paul yelled.

I had lost the conversation those two had just been having because of a certain mind-talk me and the woman were having. Wait! Did Paul say my name?

"I am protecting her, because I care about her!" Jesse exclaimed. "Care is something you seem not to be too familiar with, Slater. So if I were you, I would-"

"Yeah, but you aren't me, now are you?" Paul responded.

Jesse started setting me down on my feet, as Paul stepped closer to us. What was going on? Why were they fighting? This was something so stupid to fight over! I mean, seriously. Come on! Grow up you two!

"You aren't alive, Cowboy, and you never will be again." Paul stated. "You don't have a wealthy family and a rich grandfather. You sure as hell cant give Suze anything in live. No family. No children. No life. Nothing. You are nothing but an invisible thing. You're not even a cowboy."

Jesses fists balled up tightly as I noticed the wolves around us begin to tense up. I felt something in the air. I could almost hear the words being carried in the new, freezing breeze. It wasn't something I wanted to bounce with joy for. I knew in my gut it wasn't something good.

"Yeah, sure you can give Suze all the love in the world." Paul continued, making Jesse angrier by the second. "But can you take her out to dinner? Can she introduce you to her friends and family? You cant even marry her. Well, maybe you can. But, then what can you give her? Not a whole hell of a lot."

"Slater, I suggest you hold your tongue," Jesse muttered, threateningly.

"Or what?" Paul challenged.

"Or you will lose it."

"Alright, alright you two!" I yelled. I was getting really ticked off.

They were fighting over something they had already fought over many times before. And they couldn't technically kill each other. Well, Jesse could kill Paul. Paul just couldn't kill Jesse. But that is beside the point. The point is…well, there was no point. No point in this fight anyways.

"Stop fighting!" I raised my voice, so the message would get stuck into their minds. "This is all stuff you have fought over before. So quit it! You shouldn't even think of fighting at a time like this!"

Stumbling over to Paul, with Jesses hand on my waist for support, I poked him in his chest. His chest, by the way, was hard with muscle. It felt so good even under my finger.

"And you," I said to him, "need to stop bringing this up. It has already been played. Now quit it!"

You know that feeling? The feeling you get like someone is right behind you and they are watching you like a hawk? And then you get this cold chill running down your spine…and the hairs on the back of your neck stand straight on end. Yeah, I felt that way right then.

Taking in a deep breath, I slowly turned my head, to peer behind me. The old woman had walked over to where most of the werewolves sat and was now petting one. But she wasn't what made me suck in a breath. What did though, was the gigantic fur ball right behind me. The same one I was standing face to face with. The same one that spit into my face; the warm, slimy, liquid ran down my face. I was too afraid to move, as the creature's saliva ran across my lips.

Turning around slowly to fully face the creature, I tried as hard as I could, not to look into its eyes. I learned long ago not to look or stare into an animals eyes. They will take it as a threat. A challenge or something. I did not want to risk anything. Especially the safety of Paul, since he was the only other one who could get hurt or killed.

I jumped, as Paul gently grabbed me around my waist, slowly pulling me back to rest against his chest. The wolf followed every movement we made. It knew every movement our muscles made. It was too smart for its own good.

__

Suze, we need to get you out of here.

Paul, I am not going anywhere.

Suze, you are not capable of protecting yourself and you certainly aren't able to run very fast right now in your state.

Paul, I don't need you to be my bodyguard.

At that moment, the wolf let out a long, loud growl that made me jump again. Extending its arm, huge claws attached to bear like paws grasped at the air, barely missing my stomach.

__

Suze, I am serious. I cant protect you as much as I would like to. This is more than you and me both have ever faced before. Jesse cant protect you as much as he may want to. I'm sorry, Suze. But you are out of this game.

__

I am not.

__

Suze, just please listen to me, for once in your life.

__

Paul, I cant be out. I have never been out. I have played with broken bones, concussions and who knows what else! I can handle this.

"Paul," Casey whispered behind him.

"What?" Paul asked, speaking out of the corner of his mouth.

"I can take Suze."

"What?"

"I will take her." He answered back. "I can carry her and run. The wolves cant see me, and they cant hurt me either-I'll be able to protect her."

There wasn't a response for a couple of minutes and I was worried something was happening that I didn't know about.

__

Paul?

"Take her," Paul whispered back.

His hands around my waist were replaced with those of Casey's, as he bent down to pick me up. Swinging my arms up and around his neck, I looked over my shoulder to see Jesse staring at one of the wolves across the street.

"Be careful, _Querida_." He whispered into the wind.

I smiled sadly, knowing that I may not make it out of this one alive. I know that must sound dramatic and all, but it was true. There was a high chance that I wouldn't make it out of this situation alive. No matter who and how many people or ghosts wanted to protect me. I just had to face the fact that Susannah Simon may not be here tomorrow.

Wait…tomorrow…Sunrise! That had to be soon. I mean, it had to be like around three in the morning or something. It was still cloudy out, but the sky was much clearer and much brighter than it was earlier. It just had to be. If the sun would only rise, then all of the wolves would revert back into their human forms, and we would be able to fight them.

__

Paul, what time is it?

Suze, you shouldn't be worried about the time right now.

Paul, please.

Hearing him sigh, he looked at his watch, also keeping his attention on the wolves.

__

It's 3:45 am.

Damn it! We still had two to three hours until sunrise. Well, until the full moon wouldn't be there anymore.

"Casey," Paul whispered over to him.

Turning around, Casey faced him, leaving me to face Jesse who still had his back to us. Paul told Casey what to do, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to figure out what Jesse could have been thinking at that moment. I really hated this him-being-a-ghost thing.

I just wanted to read his mind!

__

I cant believe it.

What? Who was that?

__

She was so afraid and yet I could do not a thing.

I couldn't believe I didn't recognize that voice right off!

__

I see it in her eyes. That silent plea for help. My help. Something I could not give to her when she asked for her. Why does everything have to be so damn hard?

Oh…my…god…

Jesse just used a cuss word! That is so unlike him!

Well, Suze, you are listening in on his private thoughts.

Oh, yeah.

Wait. This isn't possible. There is no way for shifters to communicate with the dead like this. There just is not way. Ok, was I just imagining things? Suze is going crazy everyone. She is going coco and we all knew it would happen!

Well, something's haven't changed.

"Ok," Casey replied to something Paul had said.

"Promise me," Paul added, "that you wont let anything happen to her."

"I promise," Casey nodded, not a single note of humor or dishonesty laced in his voice.

"Thank you."

"We're off, girl," Casey said, holding onto me tighter as he began to run down the street.

Several growls and roars were heard coming from behind us as Casey ran faster. But I didn't look back. I closed my eyes, trying to focus onto Jesse's thoughts.

He was standing in front of Paul, throwing things with his ghostly mind powers, to protect him. The wolves ran all at once, trying to get to Paul who they saw as alone. Paul stood firm in his spot as Jesse continued to hurl objects into the air at the creatures, clawing and digging angrily into the concrete sidewalks.

As I held on tighter to the shirt collar of Casey, I picture Jesses thoughts.

__

I cannot let anything happen to him. I know she has feelings for him. I know she wont tell me. But, then again, it is not my business. It may be better if she does have feelings for Slater. He can take her places, give her things, protect her when she is in trouble. I can never do that.

Padre, if you can hear my prayer, please by god protect my Querida.

I started crying, as I closed my eyes to fall asleep.

Away from this world…

****

P&P: My greatest apologies for this being so late. So much had happened in the last month I just want to knock myself out. I hope you can fogive me lol. Please! begs. Haha, Just joking. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not one of my best, but I have had major writers block lately, so, blame it on that!

AND! I need ideas. If you want something to happen or you have any ideas for what could happen next, please add that into your review if you find time to do that! I am open to anything and you will get full credit for your idea! All if appreciated. Thanks!


	20. A run in with the sister

__

Sorry for the two month delay. I have been very busy. Plus, Xanga and have taken my attention away. Umm…Blame them! Anyways, I am suffering a bad case of writers block. So, if this sucks, please forgive me. I complained about it to my mom and she said that it was because I am falling in love. Well, it could be true, I mean, my boyfriend and I are getting closer. So, yeah. Ahh! F love! Please, pardon that. I was just upset for a bit. Hehe. Well, I hope this isn't too bad. If it is, please shoot me.

Chapter 20

My dreams seem to haunt me now, more than comfort. It's like I cant escape them, but at the same time, I don't want to. I learn more from them, but, the information just seems like it has been used and abused too many times. You know, not making sense, even though it's been played over in my head five million times. Stupid things. Why do we need them anyways?

__

Umm…To live, Suze.

Shut up!

I fell asleep shortly after Casey and I set off away from the hairy mess Jesse and Paul were left to clean up. Haha, hairy mess. Hair…wolves are hairy…yeah.

For the time I was asleep, I had several dreams. The first, wasn't really anything original. Just another rerun of Jesse and I making out. Of course, I loved that one. Those dreams never get boring. But…there was something odd about this one. It seemed as though someone were in the room with us. Someone I couldn't see when I looked up into the shadows. They were hidden. And it's not like the dream-me would want to leave Jesse's side to check out some weird person lurking in the shadows. Puh-lease. I had better things on my hands.

Like Jesses scorching kisses. Oh man…I could relive each and every single one, so many times! How his lips move from mine to my chin, filling each and every centimeter of skin with a sizzling shock. How my toes curl underneath themselves every time his chest roams across my breasts. It makes me feel alive. Kind of ironic, don't you think? I mean, my boyfriend is dead, and he makes me feel a live. Does that make sense?

Anyways, enough of that. Jesse fills up my mind too much these days. I need something to take my mind away from him.

__

Like Paul and his amazing kisses?

I tried to ignore the voice in my head, but it didn't seem to work.

__

You know you like them. You think about them almost as much as you do the ones Jesse bestows upon you. What do you think you are? Some goddess who can make any man, dead or alive, fall to their knees and beg you to have them?

Wait, eww! Have them? I hope I didn't mean that as in sleep with them. That would just be wrong. Wait, me sleeping with Paul. Wow, double eww! That is just too horrible to think about. I mean, yes, he is undeniably sexy in every way. But so is Jesse. And Jesse has a much more sensitive, much more respectful way towards others. Including myself, being one of the people he respects the most. Well, of course I am. I am 1 out of few that can actually see him. Duh, Suze!

Opening my eyes, I took in my surroundings. We were in a house. Which and whose house, I did not know. All I knew was that the dark blue walls and the plaid bed cover were so out of style. Wait, is Suze a decorator now? Oh, shut up!

"Casey?" I called, my voice scratchy from disuse. My whole body ached, and as much as I tried not to move, and cause less pain, it didn't really help.

"Suze?" I heard him reply.

Looking to my left, I saw him sitting in a chair at a computer table against the far wall. He looked as comfortable as I felt. Which, wasn't much really.

"How ya feeling?" He asked, sitting sideways in the chair, with his legs dangling over the arms.

He looked so amazing sitting in that chair. His hair fell to about the tops of his eyebrows; curling every which way, giving him a boyish look. His eyes sparkled from his ethereal glow, and his smile would make any girls knees weak. I couldn't really prove that from personal experience, seeing as I was lying on the bed.

Slowly sitting up; grunting the whole way, I yawned, stretching carefully. The room looked as if it belonged to a guy, if the posters of girls everywhere weren't any indication. I assumed it was his, since he couldn't exactly ask someone if we could stay in their home. I mean, first off, the person wouldn't even be able to see him, let alone allow him to stay somewhere.

"Tired," I replied.

"I figured as much," He laughed. "You were snoring kind of loud, and I believe you were drooling."

My hand immediately shot to my mouth, trying to remove any trace of drool there was. I felt my face heat up, as Casey walked over to the bed and sat next to me. I cannot _believe_ I was salivating all over my face while I slept, in front of _him_! A very…good looking…OK! Drop-dead GORGEOUS teenage boy. No pun intended with the "drop dead" comment.

Laughing, he pulled my hand away from my face. His smile was soft and sweet, lightening my moo.

"There is nothing on your face," He reassured me, still smiling.

I let out the deep breath I was holding. Wow, did he know how much better that made me feel? _Thank God_.

"I cleaned it all off while you were asleep."

Jumping off of the bed, I ran to the door, holding my face in my hands. Running after me, laughing uncontrollably, Casey caught me by my shoulder and turned me around. I kept my hands on my face. Who knew what else was wrong with it. My makeup could have run or smudged or something.

Wait…

__

Suze, you have no makeup on.

Oh…dear lord the world is going to end this instant!

After gathering that knowledge, I had more reason to cover my face. Not that he was going to know that, but that didn't stop me from keeping my face hidden. Haha, Suze has super powers.

__

Oh, shut up.

Oh, screw you!

"Suze, I was kidding," He giggled.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I slowly removed my hands. Oh, I could have kicked him so hard at that moment. In a certain area that is sensitive for men. I don't really know if it would have affected him much, seeing as he is dead. But, hey, doesn't hurt to give it a try. Haha!

"Oh, thank God," I laughed, pulling some stray hairs behind my ears. "I cant believe I fell for that."

"Yeah," He said, "And I was being honest at first, too."

Again I jumped up, but this time, I smacked him. Falling over the side of the bed, he let out this corny childish wail, which at first I found completely adorable.

"Ow, Suze." He whined. "Damn, you can really knock a guy off balance."

"Yeah," I said seriously. "I can knock a lot of things off balance." And with that, I balled up my fist and laughed, as he scrambled across the floor, trying to get away from me.

"Jeez, Suze, chill out, will ya?" He defended; hands put out protectively in front of him.

"I couldn't resist seeing that look on your face."

"What in God's name-" Came a voice from behind the door.

Before Casey or I could make it to the door to lock it, it swung open. Walking into the room with her mouth agape, the girl looked about my age, wearing a long dancing skirt and a very cute blue sweater.

__

Umm…Suze, you shouldn't be paying attention to her clothes at a time like this. Remember? You weren't invited into the house by anyone, so you're basically breaking and entering.

I was too invited!

__

Yeah. By someone who is no longer listed as a U.S citizen!

Oh, yeah, right. Bad me.

"Who the hell are you?" She snapped.

"My name is Suze Simon," I reported.

__

Great Suze. Now they know your name. How great of you to HAND YOURSELF OVER SO EARLY!

"Suze Simon?" She asked, unsure if she had heard me right the first time.

"Yeah," I assured. "My name is Susannah Simon. Suze for short."

__

No time to make conversation. What's wrong with you?

"Do you go to the mission academy down the street?"

"Down the street?"

"Yeah…" She said, turning to point in the direction she was talking about. "The one with the nuns and the Father as the principal."

"Yeah, I go there." Oh, how intelligent.

"Umm, why are you in my brothers room?"

"Your brother?" I asked, taking a step towards her.

She took a step back, watching my every movement. Great, I scare the girls now too. See, Suze, this is why you don't make many friends. You scare them all.

Maybe it's due to the lack of makeup. That could be it.

Damn.

"Yes. My brothers name is Casey. You are standing in his room." She pointed out.

"Oh," looking around the room, I tried to think of something else to say. But, the most unintelligible response came out of my mouth before I had time to think about it. "Sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry-just tell me why you're in here and how you got here in the first place."

Oh. That would be a better answer, now wouldn't it? Well, unfortunately, this was a question I couldn't afford giving the answer to. Not if she was going to flip and think I was insane because I claimed I could see ghosts and that her dead brother helped me get into her house. Yeah, that wouldn't go over so well.

"Umm…" I mumbled. I really didn't know what to say. So, I lied. And, like I usually do, without any control whatsoever, I started babbling.

"You see, I went for a walk a couple hours ago and I saw this shadow and thought it was someone following me, so I ran for my life and I heard these voices and I _freaked out_. Literally _freaked out_! So, I ran to the closest house I could and climbed up to the window and luckily this window was unlocked, because if it wasn't…err…I would have been a goner."

I hope she didn't understand that. Because, honestly, that was the _lamest _story I had _ever_ thought up in my _entire life_!

"Err…" She murmured, looking to the ground, obviously trying to process what it is I had just said. "Umm…sure. Ok."

YES! For once in my life, my curse of babbling has actually worked to my advantage. Go me! Oh wait, I need to pay attention.

"So, you go to the mission, huh?"

"Umm…yeah. We already established that."

"What year are you?"

"Umm...I am going to be a senior. Why?"

"You seem so familiar."

"Uh…Ok. I seem to be getting that a lot lately."

"No, I'm serious." She insisted, walking right up to me.

Our noses almost came into contact, as she leaned forward and studied my face. To be as honest as I can (Which sometimes needs some work, I know, I know), this girl creeped me out. I mean, she was _studying my face!_ Who the hell _does that_!

Well, besides Jesse. But, he does that for other reasons. Like, when he is catching me in a lie. Yeah, yeah, I know. I am bad. But, hey, I didn't want to reveal my feelings for him when I didn't know how he felt about me. So, sue me!

Please, don't really.

"Umm…I must warn you," I said, leaning back a little out of her reach. "I am highly claustrophobic-" I could hear Casey laughing behind me from what I was making up. "-and when people get too close-" slapping my hands together really hard in front of her face, I tried to make my point as quick and painless as I could. "-I _snap_."

"Oh…" Mesmerized, and carefully watching my hands, she backed away, learning how close was safe and necessary.

"Thank you," I responded to her movements.

__

Suze, you really are a bad girl deep down.

Wait…that wasn't-

__

It's Paul, Suze. Who else would you be talking to in your head?

Umm…myself?

You are so weird.

Hey! Watch it mister!

Ok, Ok. Listen, Suze. Jesse and I had to haul it out of there after you left. The wolves got restless and the old woman sicked them on us. My shifter powers were no match for their strength and natural abilities, so Jesse basically had to throw a parked bus in their direction to distract them as we made our get away. But, what we did find out, is that our wolf buddy was not among the rest of his hairy comrades.

And, I wanted to know this, because…?

Suze, that means that he is out somewhere else. Possibly on your trail and coming right for you. Is Casey still there?

Looking behind me, I saw that Casey was checking out some CDs by his computer desk. Since he couldn't physically touch it, he was levitating them in the air, his eyes widening in, what I could guess was happiness.

__

Yes, he is. He's checking out some Cds. Ooh! I think he has Def leppard!

Suze, pay attention!

Paul, get a life.

I have one, Suze. And if you don't listen to me very carefully_ yours might be over._

Well, that really made me stop and think twice. My breath even caught in my throat. I realized I had been staring out into space for quite some time, when the girl went and said, "Umm…Suze, do you have a staring problem? Or, like, narcolepsy where you fall asleep with your eyes open? Like animals?"

Ooh, there are just some people you would like to shoot for their stupidness.

"No, I don't have narcolepsy." I defended. Myself, in case you didn't know! "And usually a person who has narcolepsy-totally _not_ me, I don't have it-does not fall asleep with their eyes _open_. Now, if they do, and you see this, I suggest you phone the police right away."

__

Suze, you are so hard on people.

Like I am with you, Paul?

Not exactly. But you do make parts of me hard when certain things happen.

I could just feel his eyebrows moving up and down in a suggestive way. Oh, I could just hit him right now. That's it! I will make a list.

Here are the people I would like to beat the living crap out of, and the reason why:

1. Paul Slater (I just had to move him to the top of the list. He's been a pain in the ass for a while. It's only right that he has first dibs as number one.)

2. The girl standing in front of me (Come on, just for the question she asked me, she has to at least be slapped on the cheek!)

3. The crazy old woman (because she's old, scary, and she has bad breath. Oh, and she sent her wolf minion to kill me! How nice.)

4. Dopey (Because I can)

__

Suze, you need to get laid.

Bite me.

I plan to, once you give me the chance.

Ooh! I was being sarcastic!

I wasn't.

Ooh, I hate him!

__

It's a love/hate relationship, babe. Get used to it.

Bite-

Ok, now you're just asking for it.

No, I am not!

Then why do you keep saying bite me-

Oh, Shut up, Paul!

Suze, it is physically impossible for me to, as you say, "Shut it"-

Well, then, cease your talking in my brain.

Wow, he stopped. Seems like I don't need medication to get rid of the disease known as Slateritice after all.

__

I heard that.

Be quiet.

"Suze…" Great, her again.

"Yes…" I responded, putting on a fake smile and a fake happy mood.

"Are you feeling ok? You seem a little…out of it."

Holding up my casted arm and pulling back my shirt to reveal some of my scratches and bruises, she visibly paled. I smiled inwardly at this, but made no attempt to bring it to my lips.

"Does this help with determining if I am in or out of it?" I asked, shoving my cast out to her. She studied it for a minute and then shook her head.

"Suze," Casey began, chidingly. "Don't be so hard on Elaine. She's only fourteen. She doesn't know any better."

Fourteen? You have to be kidding me! She looked as old as me! Maybe a little older. She didn't seem much like a fourteen year old. Well, I hadn't actually given her a complete once over anyways, so I couldn't really determine for sure her age.

With this new knowledge, I looked her over from head to toe again. Now I could see her age. It was in the way she wore her hair. How it was pulled back into a sloppy bun, with hairs sticking out every which way. The way she had on her makeup-the color of eye shadow was a little too old for her and not right for her skin tone. She seemed like a fourteen year old to me. Fourteen going on fifteen, I guessed.

Maybe I could give her some makeup tips at a later time when I wasn't in pain and trying to pain attention to so many people at once. Oh, and trying not to be killed.

"What is your name?" I asked.

Hesitating for about a second, she looked behind me at the floating Cds by the computer. "Elaine," she responded, her voice shaking in fear.

Looking behind me, I noticed what it was she was looking at.

"Casey, put those Cds down! You're scaring your sister!"

And that's when I heard a loud thump behind me. Maybe I shouldn't have used the name of her dead brother out loud with her in the same room.

P&P: well, I hope it wasn't too horrible. I know it kind of sucked, I couldn't think of much. It's been a while since I worked on this story, and I am having major writers block issues. Stupid love! Anyways, please review and tell me something other than that you liked it. I want to know _why_ you liked it. Or, hated it. Either way. I want to know what you liked. If you hate the sister, TELL ME! I want to know these things. PLEASE!


	21. What happened?

__

I guess the last chapter sucked. L Well, it is my fault. I haven't worked on the fic in a while and I did have major writers block. But, I have actual time now to where I can think and my mind is working again! Haha! Maybe this chapter won't suck!

****

CHAPTER 21

"Ouch," Casey laughed. "You knocked her out cold without even touching her. Good one, Suze."

"Haha, very funny," I said annoyed. Watching the sister of the ghost I am supposed to be mediating drop unconscious because she sees Cds floating in the air, is not exactly on my list of things to do today.

"Well," He continued. "I thought it was funny."

"Yeah, I know you did." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're so immature."

He put his hands on his hips and swished from left to right.

"_I'm_ 'immature'?" He asked offended then stuck his tongue right back out at me.

"Yes," Taking a step towards him, I noticed how much taller he was. Well, it wasn't much. The top of my head came up to his chin. "_you_ are immature."

"Oh, you're going to get it!"

Rapping his arms around my waist, he picked me up and carried me to the bed. Dropping me off in the middle, he jumped on next to me and started tickling my sides. I writhed in both pain and laughter. My side and arm still pulsed in pain, but his hands on my hips just felt so good; enough to make me forget the pain.

"You look so funny when you're laughing!" He cracked up.

I couldn't stop laughing. It all just felt so good. It was like a high or something. I didn't know. But it felt too good to stop.

Taking in a breath, I opened my eyes to be looking up into his face. It was closer than I had thought, and the initial shock made me lean back into the mattress just a bit.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, softly stroking my right side; the tips of his fingers lightly caressing my skin.

Ok, you know when something feels so good, you cant say anything? Yeah, well, I was that way right then. I couldn't move, talk or even avert my eyes away from his. I was trapped. No-mesmerized. He was so gentle and sweet.

__

Wait, Suze, what are you thinking about?

I ignored the little voice inside of my head at that moment. It was getting daftly annoying.

"No," I finally said; my lips quivering and my breath heavy. "no, not at all."

"Good," He smiled, and leaned down to kiss me.

Now, if you thought I was just going to lay there and let this gorgeous guy kiss the life out of me…you're right. Oh, come on! I couldn't help myself. It was like a rerun of Paul. But, different. Casey didn't force anything on me. He didn't take-he gave. His hands didn't wander like Paul's. He didn't make me feel anything.

"Your lips are so soft," he noted with a smile. I smiled back and he kissed me again. His kisses were sweet and asked nothing of me.

"You're a good kisser," I complimented. My lips were warm from his touch and my eyes were heavy from the his amazing kisses.

"Suze, you're drooling," His face was straight and full of seriousness.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're drooling," He repeated. "wake up, sunshine."

And then I did.

Woke up, I mean.

Oh...my…lord…

I had been dreaming the entire time. None of that had happened. My imagination is so strong, it's amazing. I had a small make out session with the ghost who was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at me worriedly.

"Suze, are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Uhh….yeah," I lied. My arm was killing me, and I could see the blood through the bandages.

"Are you sure?" He persisted. Levitating a glass of water to me, I grasped it and gulped down it's contents. "You were moaning in your sleep."

Ok, when I say that I gulped, I mean that I took a mouth full of water. And right when he said that, I hadn't had a chance to swallow it yet. And the knowledge that I had been moaning in my sleep because of a dream I had with him in it, made me spit water all over the carpet. Damn dreams!

Laughing, he scooted up and flopped next to me. Remembering my dream, I moved away from him, so that there was some room between us.

"What is it, Suze?" He asked, in that maternal tone of his.

"Nothing," Lying, yet again, I sat up and automatically winced at the sharp, growing pain in my arm. "My arm is just killing me."

Sitting up, he moved closer. "Just be thankful that's all that will be killing you." It was a poor attempt at a joke, but it's the thought that counts.

He looked at my arm, gently lifting it and asking if it hurt. It felt weird having him poke and look me over. I mean, I was used to Jesse, and sometimes Paul, playing doctor. With Casey, it was a new thing.

I just hoped he wouldn't ask me to strip so he could examine the rest of me.

And with that thought, I blushed.

"We need to change your bandages." He announced softly. His voice was like a gentle breeze over the rough waves the surfers ride at Carmel's beaches.

__

No swooning, Suze! I beg of you, don't swoon!

Where have I heard that before?

"Well," I looked around, not seeing anything that remotely resembled a bandage. "there isn't any bandages around here. So, it looks like my arm will be staying wrapped like this for a while."

Haha, I hoped. It hurt every time those blasted doctors removed the gauze and bandages. I wasn't jumping at the chance to do it again.

And it seemed that he had caught onto this. _Damn._

"Suze," Smiling, his white teeth shown sparkling through his ethereal glow. "I know what you're thinking. I've been there before. If your bandages aren't changed soon, you'll get an infection and that will hurt even worse than getting your wraps changed."

"Crap," I murmured.

"Exactly," He laughed, not being able to control himself.

"What happened to you?" I asked, wanting to know what it was he had gone through. I mean, he had mentioned it, so it's not my fault that I wanted to know. Ok…maybe it was my fault. But he was the one who started it!

__

Suze…just let it go…let it go.

Looking up, his eyes softened. I could tell my question brought back horrible memories of some kind. But, I was curious. And curiousness and me don't mix. Look what's happened in the past! Umm…we won't go there and look at my faults.

__

Too many.

Shut up!

"I, uh…" He paused momentarily, trying to find his words. "My brother and I went on a fishing trip. Just me and him." He smiled at the memory.

I felt a pang of sadness strike my heart. I imagined myself in his shoes. What if the same thing had happened to one of my stepbrothers? Doc, sleepy or dopey. Ah, well, Dopey probably wouldn't be too bad.

__

Suze, just admit. You would be sad if something happened to Brad.

No, I wouldn't.

__

Yeah right.

Oh, alright! Maybe I would. So sue me. But it wouldn't be as bad as if something happened to Sleepy or Doc.

Shaking myself from my inner quarrel, I tried to focus back on the story being told.

"Todd had begged our dad for weeks to let us go alone. He was seventeen, and I had just turned thirteen. Dad was a little worried that we were too young; especially me. But, Todd convinced him that everything would be fine, and that he would take his cell phone if we needed anything."

He paused, trying to remember back. I yawned, not out of boredom, but because I was still very tired. Hey, my boo boos hurt, ok? And yes, I am immature for calling them "Boo boos." So sue me!

__

Suze, if you were sued for every time you said that, you would be broke.

Gosh darn, I know.

"The trip was fantastic!" He exclaimed, with the excitement of a little boy. "Everything was so beautiful, and we caught so many fish our first night!"

Pausing again, he rubbed his chin; the few little peaks of hair held by his death from growing any further. "One day it was really windy. Todd didn't want to fish, but I begged him so much that he finally gave in.

"When he cast his line out, the wind whipped it back and it caught me across the leg. Todd didn't know what had happened. He pulled the line even farther, and it tore through my leg like a knife does to celery. I screamed, and that's when he noticed something had happened. I had to get 57 stitches in my right leg. I couldn't walk for a week, it hurt so bad.

"I even have a scar," He said, pulling up his pants leg. And boy was that a scar! It was almost a foot long!

"Whoa," I said, leaning closer to see.

Illuminated by his ghostly glow, it looked almost like Jesses did. But, Jesses was no where near as bad as Casey's.

__

Suze, can you hear me?

Paul?

Yes, it's me. Suze, where are you? Something's happened to Jesse.

What's happened to Jesse?

I felt my heart stop in mid beat. What had happened? He hadn't moved on, had he!

__

Suze, where are you 

I couldn't breathe. So many different scenarios ran through my mind.

__

1) He was exorcized

2) He moved on

3) I don't know!

__

I…I

I couldn't say anything. Well, it's not like I was orally. But, you get my point. I was utterly speechless. And since I didn't know what was going on, I was terrified.

__

Suze, tell me where you are!

I'm…I'm at Casey's house.

Ok, where the hell is that?

"Umm…" I bit my lip, trying to think. Trying to get my mind off of the possibility that something horrible happened to Jesse and that I would never see him again.

"Suze, what is it?" Casey asked, moving closer to me. "What's wrong?"

Standing up from the bed, I walked over to the closed door of Casey's room. A door symbolized so many different things.

__

1) Privacy

2) Safety

3) Escape

And as I looked at it, I didn't know which of those I would have chosen at that moment. It served as privacy, since his family didn't actually know I was there. It served as safety, because I was hidden from his family as well as the monster lurking in the shadows for me.

The only thing it didn't seem to served, was escape. I wanted to escape inside myself. Not out the door.

"What is your house address?" I asked Casey, never looking back.

"1254 Westbury Street." He was confused. I could hear it in his voice.

Repeating the address to Paul inside my mind, I began to turn around.

__

Come around the back and climb up the window. His parents don't know I'm here.

Ok, thank you, Suze. I'll be there soon. Hold on.

I smiled at how sweet his voice sounded in my head, and the small reassuring squeeze he left me with.

"Why did you want to know my address?" He asked, his voice low.

I turned around, and was about to answer. But the person who stood near the open window, staring at me as if I knew the way to help them, stopped me.

And I screamed…


	22. Intentions

CHAPTER 22

"Don't leave," He said quietly.

Don't leave? Where the hell did he get that idea? Oh god, could he read my mind! Ok, this was a little freaky, and yes! I was having ideas of leaving. But how could he know that?

"She shows the way," He whispered. "She shows the way."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"She shows the way, do not lose her."

Ok, it made a little more sense, but not much really. Who was "She" and who was he talking to?

"She shows the way...The way is dark, and foreboding, so take the quickest route, but the safest."

My arm pulsed in pain, as my side began to sting. The rhythm felt horrible, as I heard pounding footsteps come up the stairs.

Someone was coming.

The person still stared at me, as I stared at him. I looked at Casey for just a second, trying to keep my eyes on the guy as much as I could. Casey, too, stared at the guy. But he looked like he was about to faint.

Who was this guy?

"Todd…" Casey breathed, disbelievingly.

Well, there's your answer, Suze.

"Someone's coming," I whispered.

I had screamed pretty loud. I mean, you probably could have heard me half a block away. That's how loud I was.

Usually screams are good if you're in trouble. It can notify help; someone to come to your rescue. But in this situation…it only served as even more trouble. Casey's parents didn't know I was here. And even worse, I'm the only one they would be able to see when they came upstairs!

"Casey," I pleaded. "We need to go. Someone's coming."

He didn't look at me. It's like he was mesmerized by his brothers presence. He didn't even move an inch. He just kept staring. Kept clenching, and unclenching his fists at his sides.

"Casey! Please! We have to go!" I ran up and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him away from the spot he seemed glued to. But he didn't budge. Maybe he was glued to the floor-it sure as hell seemed that way.

Seconds passed, as they just stared at each other, like they were sending a message through their eyes and expression. It was creepy-I actually shivered.

Tugging at Casey arm once more, I shouted, "Come on!"

But it was too late. We had run out of time.

The door creaked open.

The sound of running footsteps coming to a halt.

I waited for the gasps, maybe a scream, and questions, etc. But nothing else came. So, curiously, I turned around.

And it was I, who gasped.

What? Did you think I would _scream_? Oh, come on!

"Paul, what are you doing here?" I screeched. "Casey's parents are downstairs!"

Out of breathe, he noted, "Nope. They were just leaving as we walked around the corner, _thank God_." He seemed frustrated, amused, and angry all at the same time. I couldn't pick which emotion he was in when he said, "If they had been here when you screamed like that, the police would have been here faster than you can say Rico's whole name."

Jesse Hector De Silva.

I smiled in note of what I had just thought. And then...

Susannah Hector De Silva.

I smiled at that thought as well, and mentally laughed at Paul, and regretted it just as soon as I had.

Yeah, remember the whole mind reading thing? Yeah, big BAD for Suze at that point!

Suze, even after everything, you still don't learn, do you?

Paul, shut up!

Well, I'm sorry if I'm not putting my name to the cowboys, over there.

I could just picture him putting his hands together, gushing, and lifting up his foot in the air, as he said, _Paul Hector De Silva_.

And then he stuck out his tongue. He actually stuck out his tongue! Not like in my mind or anything, like a mental picture. No, he stuck out his tongue. So, acting like I didn't know what the hell he was doing, I acted like the good little six year old I sometimes find myself reverting to, and stuck mine back out at him.

Oh, Suze...

Oh God, what?

Your tongue...It's so cute and pink...so sexy and inviting...Do it again for the audience...please...

In your dreams, Paul.

And I tried to keep his voice out of my head. Especially any thoughts about him. _Those _were what got me into trouble with him. Then he would start the-

Suze, imagine this...

I'm not even going to say WHERE he MENTALLY touched me! It's just not...pretty for the minds of small children. Oh, get a grip Suze!

Well, to keep it short, and appropriate, I let a small moan escape my throat, as my eyes closed on their own. I hadn't intended for it to sound more than a small noise, but look how good I am at doing that? Huh?

"Susannah, are you alright?" Jesse asked, coming to my side in concern. Gently, and appropriately, wrapping his arms around my waist, he helped me over to the bed.

"No, we can't stay here," Paul began. "It's not safe."

His gaze, I could see, floated over to Casey. He blinked out of confusion at Casey's strange trance, and then transferred over to Todd, who was still standing by the window, and still staring at Casey.

I could see visibly, and I could feel it too, that Paul was gritting his teeth. For what reason, I had no clue. But I wasn't going to be the one to ask such a question in, obviously, the wrong situation. Well, I wanted to, but...I just wasn't going to!

Jesse, still holding onto me as if I were made of glass and could shatter at any second, moved to pick me up. Well, I can say, I had no problem with that. I was so tired, I couldn't even tell if I was standing or not, anymore.

Paul, holding up his hand for Jesse to stop, kept his eyes on Todd, suspiciously. I hadn't even noticed it, but the furniture in the room was shaking. The bed was slowly raising from the floor a couple centimeters at a time. Ok, I'll be honest and say, that freaked me out. Casey's fists were balled so tight, they were shaking and were the purest color of white, I swear.

Shivering, I backed up closer to Jesse, holding out my good hand for him to squeeze reassuringly. Almost instinctively, he found my hand, and did just what I had wanted.

No one moved after that. Casey and Todd were still all about their staring, and making things float using their ghostly powers.

Paul's hand was still raised, as if frozen in time, his eyes still upon the brothers, and Jesse and I were still holding onto each other. Jesse, too, for some reason seemed as if he was frozen in time.

I blinked, feeling a cool breeze upon my face. It sent another chill down my spine, but I couldn't concentrate on that now. But it just felt so good...It was as if the cool air was calling to me; lulling me out of the situation I currently found myself in, and pulled me to...whatever it was.

And actually, I did find myself being pulled towards the window, by some unseen force. It was strange. No hands were on my shoulders, tugging me along, like it felt. I could feel the fingers digging into my collar bone, so as to pull me along, but I could not see them.

Paul...?

No response.

I tried again, and got no response in return either. It was weird. I couldn't even see into his mind anymore. Before, I had been able to feel his intake and exhale of breathe. Feel his heartbeat quicken with each coming second of uncertainty. Feel his eyes moving in their sockets, fixating on one thing, then another.

And now, nothing.

It was...weird.

And scary.

And that's when it came to me. The shaking. The lump in my throat that I couldn't get rid of, no matter how many times I swallowed dry spit, feeling it slide down my throat like more bricks, blocking my only way of air. My face was wet with fresh tears.

Tears of fear.

I was scared. Scared half to death, although that is how I really felt at that moment. It was...weird, for lack of better words. I had no other way of saying it, but that. Well, there may have been others, but I couldn't think of them now. I couldn't think of much, actually. I couldn't even see the welcoming and warning glow of the window over Todd's muscular shoulder, as I was drawn closer and closer to its mystery. It fascinated as well as terrified me.

Trying Paul one more time mentally, I got nothing once again. I hadn't been expecting anything, but I was still hoping.

Hope. Something I was seriously losing ever since this had started happening. Sure, a werewolf that I only thought existed in horror movies and books, comes, knocks me around a bit, lays me in the hospital, and drives me away from the same place. That I was ok with.

But chasing me and those I cared about-ok, maybe Paul doesn't count. But this new Paul was certainly growing on me!-around, herding us as if we were cattle, and then attacking, was just too much. We were hiding, risking our lives every second we were in the same place, risking it just as much as we moved to a new location where anything and anyone could see. And could we tell anyone?

No.

Just like mediating. Or, in my case, Shifting. We couldn't spill our secret. For one main reason really. A reason that both irked me, and sent back bad memories. We would be put down as, insane. Quite literally, no questions asked. Well, maybe not Father Dom. He was a priest after all. A highly respected priest, who had done nothing wrong in the past. But hey, maybe they would leave him alone if word got out of his "gift". Who knew.

But werewolves? Who the hell would believe that? Oh, maybe one of the comic book nerds, who just love this kind of stuff, and fantasize of it all being real.

Ok, enough of that.

Since mentally hadn't worked in trying to get in contact with Paul, I tried orally.

Ok, eww. That did not sound right. But if you thought the other meaning, you are sick, sick little children!

"P..a...u...l..." Each letter came out as if dragged from my lips one by one. It was as if I were in slow motion, and everything came out...well, slow. I tried turning my head to look at Paul. It was painful, and so freaking slow, but I finally managed to get a look at him.

His eyes. They were the first thing I noticed. So blue, so icy blue. Yet, so beautiful. They looked pained. I didn't have to look at the rest of his face to know. He was fighting it. Fighting whatever it was that had a hold of him.

I looked to Jesse and saw the same thing.

But it wasn't the same.

Jesse had anger and frustration in his eyes, like he couldn't wait to destroy whatever it was that had him trapped there. Like he wanted so badly to just let loose and fight to the death. Only, death had already plagued him, so that part was out.

And Paul...his eyes were filled with so many things. Anger was the smallest, floating about those bright blues. I could see it, and in some way, I could feel it. Deep down.

He was scared. Scared not for himself, but for me. Scared that something bad would happen. Scared that I would be hurt worse than I was, or worse, killed. And the last, most selfish one I could think of: scared he would never see me again.

This touched me, and I almost thought I would cry. But I took a deep breath, as much as I could in the strained state I was in, and fished through the rest of what he was sending the onlooker.

Concern. This I was not expecting. Well, I wasn't expecting fear for my well being, and life AT ALL, so I guess I should have seen this coming WAY before that.

Love. Something I had earlier mistaken for lust, or just amusement. But it was true, I felt it in my heart, and I could see it, plain as day, on his beautiful, frozen face. He really did love me, for whatever reason, I couldn't for the life of me, muster it. But it warmed me. And replaced my fear with that warmth.

I closed my eyes, breathing out what little air I had left. I prayed to God, although he had never seemed to be there when I needed him most. It seemed as if he didn't care about me. And that is why I never prayed. That is why I never believed, because of so many things that had gone so wrong in my life-I blamed him from the bottom of my heart.

God...I know I've cursed you, and everything you're about. I know I've neglected you on so many occasions, and tried not to thank you for those good little things that counted so much. I've never been one to believe in anything I couldn't see, especially something that I had so wanted, for so long, to believe in when it had counted so much to me. And here I am, being pulled to my doom, death, destruction, whatever you want to call it.

I'm not exactly asking for you to beam down an angel to come rescue me from this obvious fate you have given me. But I just wanted you to know, before the end, that I always had faith. I just never realized it, until now. A little late, huh? Yeah...

Oh...a request, or two, if in your heart, if you have one, you can find a little bit of sympathy and remorse. Please, if I don't come back, if I do die, and my soul moves on without anything holding it back, could you please tell Jesse that he can move on? Tell him that I'm safe, and hopefully happy? I don't want him to have to live a life of immortality on earth, when he's really supposed to be up in heaven with you. Because that's what he really deserves. To be in heaven...

And Paul...watch over him. Make sure he lives his life to the fullest, and gets what he wants. Well, maybe not everything, but you know what I mean.

Ame-

oh and one last thing! If it's no trouble, but of course it would be, since this is me, Susuannah Simon we're talking about. But, anyways, could you please watch over my mom, Andy, Dopey, Sleepy and Doc? I really do love them, even though we aren't blood related.

Ok...Amen.

And with that last word, I was pulled off into the brightest light I had ever seen, one that blinded as well as intranced me.

And then I was pulled under a suffocating blanket...of darkness.

P&P: wow, I was about to cry! Holy cow! Ok, well, I hope you like this chapter. I really like how it turned out. Well, matched with my last chapter, I would definitely say this won first place! woohoo! Well, please review! I really would appreciate it! I need to know if I should continue this fic or not...:(


End file.
